Ocarina of Time Retelling
by Aralith
Summary: Unsure of his destiny, Link sets off from the haven of Kokiri Forest to find his place in the world as he quests to save all of Hyrule in this darker, more realistic retelling of the classic Legend of Zelda game, Ocarina of Time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness hung in every ounce of air the boy could breathe. It filled his lungs, penetrated his soul, and permeated his senses. It loomed over him like a tempest, yet at the same time cowered and remained nameless. The clouds overhead parted enough to let a ray of the moon's light pierce the darkness. That is when the boy became aware of the structure towering before him. A great wall, decorated with insignias and inscriptions that were completely unfamiliar to the young boy. Yet the more he examined them, the more it seemed as if he knew them once but had forgotten them. The soft sound of the rain hitting earth had been continuous, almost soothing, for the last few minutes, but now a new sound broke that softness: the hard clanking of chains. A bolt of lightning gave a brief illumination of more of the wall, and now the boy could see that it was part of a castle wall. The sound of chains resonated from behind the drawbridge which was set in the wall directly in front of him. Slowly it began to creak open. The more it did, the more the boy could begin to hear a new sound. Barely different from the drawbridge at first, but steadily distinguishing itself more and more the closer it got to him. Finally, he realized that it was the sound of hooves on stone. He was unsure of how he knew that the hooves were striking stone, but he was certain they were. Finally the drawbridge sounded loudly against the stone on the side of the gap the boy was on, and the horse was finally visible. At least as close to visible as it could be in the nearly absolute darkness.

The boy could make out the figure of two riders: a smaller sitting in front, and a larger, more athletic form sitting behind him or her, almost as if it was trying to protect the smaller rider. As the horse passed through the beam of moonlight, he saw that the smaller figure was that of a young girl, no older than he, and yet there seemed to be an older presence behind her eyes. Her eyes! Though the boy did indeed get a glimpse of her entire face, he could now remember nothing but the eyes. They were of the deepest blue he could remember seeing. Though her youth concealed her wisdom her eyes betrayed her, for in those eyes the boy could see deep wells of thought. Within those eyes, he sensed both beauty and fear, both majesty and terror. Time had great things planned for her, but only she could see decide if they were for evil or good. The boy could only ponder all these things he saw with just a glance at her eyes. Somehow, when her eyes met his, a connection took place; one he had never felt before.

The boy was quickly jarred from his thoughts as he suddenly became aware of a presence behind him. Before even looking, he knew that whatever it was, was the source of the darkness, the nameless terror that permeated all around him. As he turned and saw the figure, a wave of the most indescribable fear crept through the boy's veins. He trembled from his flesh to his soul at the very sight of this thing, this man, if he could be called that. A man of the largest size the boy had ever seen. Easily clearing seven feet, the man was a giant. His arms looked as though they were soon to burst, his sinews were so mammoth. Though most of his flesh was covered in black armor, what was visible was the most putrid hue of green imaginable. The blackness of his armor spoke of his dark heart, and yet the gold trim gave him a majesty that most kings had difficulties achieving. A large medallion chained to the stranger's forehead and held in place by a metal lock that seemed to protrude from beneath his skin was by far the most noticeable of his facial features. It led right down to his cold, yellow eyes. A lifeless soul, and a ferociously alive terror was hidden behind those eyes. The more the boy stared into them, the more he seemed to be paralyzed with fear. A white aura - not quite a light - seemed to cover the boy's vision as he continued to fix his gaze on the tall stranger's eyes, unable to look away. Finally the whiteness covered his whole field of vision as his eyes began to burn…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Deep in the forest there lies a small gathering of folk. They are often called the children of the forest, but they refer to themselves only as Kokiri. Concealed deep within the Lost Woods so that none who know not its secrets may enter, and only those who know what lies beyond may leave. The Kokiri Forest stands as an impenetrable place of goodness, barring the darkness of the woods around it, all watched over by the Deku Tree. Where he came from, or when he first appeared none can say for sure. The only thing that is known is that the Deku Tree keeps the secrets of the forest even from those whom he guards: the Kokiri. None may leave without his permission, for they know not the way, and would be soon taken by the dark forces of the forest. It is for this reason that the Kokiri are absolutely ignorant to the world around them, and the rest of the world can only guess at what they are, based on hearsay and rumors.

Because the Kokiri could not leave the forest, they were very in tune with it, being able to navigate the parts of it they were allowed to enter very well, and unlocking some of the deeper magicks of the woods, the most prominent of these being the wood fairies. At birth, each Kokiri was given a fairy that was to be their guardian, their guide, and most importantly their friend. Nobody knew as much about a Kokiri as his or her fairy did. However, there was one boy who did not have a fairy. None of the Kokiri really knew for sure why the wood fairies rejected him, but most assumed it was because of some abnormality, and thus shunned him, not really sure what they were afraid of, but knew that they didn't want to find out. The boy was kind enough, and while this earned him the respect of the other Kokiri, it did not their friendship. This was due mostly to the fact that Mido, the self proclaimed chief of the Kokiri, absolutely despised the boy for not having a fairy. And while Mido may not have been the true chief, he was revered as both a great, though hardly kind, leader and as the spokesman for the Deku Tree. Mido was charged with guarding the entrance to the Deku Tree's grove, only allowing those that the Deku Tree had specifically requested to see him. Most Kokiri assumed that this was because most would not understood the wisdom of the Deku Tree unless spoken in a more common tongue that was easier understood.

Thus, the boy was shunned by his peers. Only one of the Kokiri defied Mido and befriended the boy. Her name was Saria. She was always a free spirit, and as such, did not care much what Mido, or any of the other Kokiri, thought of her friendship with the boy. Amazingly, 

despite her willingness to defy Mido, the other Kokiri remained friends with her, and Mido behaved unusually kind toward her. It was well known throughout the forest that Mido had a certain soft spot for Saria, but being as proud as he was, it was hard for him to display it to her, let alone the rest of the forest. Thus, he remained more professional than friendly with Saria, and hated the boy even more, for it was suspected by many that Saria was fond of the boy. Whether the boy returned these feelings none could say, for he was so detached from his emotions that even Saria had trouble discerning what he was feeling at times. He was something of a mystery to the other Kokiri. He had no fairy, he treated them kindly despite the fact that they all shunned him, and he found it hard to share his emotions with even his closest, and in fact only, friend.

The true motives for the boy's actions were far darker than any Kokiri could possibly imagine. He was haunted by the forest, almost resented by it for being so detached and dispassionate. At least, that was how he viewed it. He was constantly plagued with nightmares, ranging from anything so terrible as the forest being consumed by flames, to far more specific dreams of dark stranger's riding by on horses. He blamed the forest. First it refused to give him a fairy, and now it caused him to be susceptible to dark and suspicious dreams. The agony never seemed to end, and yet he never showed any of it. He felt if he distanced himself from people and the forest that perhaps he would be less susceptible to the forces causing him his misfortune. He also feared that it would show weakness if he opened up to Saria about his true feelings for her or anything else. And thus he was shunned by his peers. He didn't mind it so much. He preferred solitude to companionship. He felt as though if he had any more friends than Saria that he might lose himself to it. That was something that could not happen. If there was one thing that the boy revered above all else, it was his identity, even if that identity was nothing more than an abandoned child of the forest. As long as he had that, he could remain sane.

Of course he might lose that sanity if the nightmares kept pestering him. Nightmares like the one he just woke up from. He wasn't entirely sure of what it was, but he remembered that it was dark and terrible. The only thing he could focus on now was the sharp high sound of a voice he did not recognize. Perhaps it was one of the female Kokiri that he had not yet interacted with. There were bound to still be a few of them. But as it continued, he decided that this definitely was not the sound of a Kokiri. It sounded more like a fairy. A fairy! Could it be? Was the forest finally showing him some kindness? He slowly forced himself up to a sitting position on his bed, 

yawned and stretched a bit before a voice above him said, "Finally. I thought you were never going to wake up."

The boy looked up above him and sure enough, it was a fairy. Though joyful thoughts had raced through his head before, he now began to question why the fairy might have been there. Could it be that the forest was just tormenting him more? Teasing him, perhaps? Or maybe it was just here on some errand and it was the 'unlucky' fairy that was picked for the job. "Hi, I'm Navi, the fairy. The Great Deku Tree sent me here to get you. He wants to see you, Link."

Navi could see that Link was not at all thrilled by the news she was bringing him, but that was none of her concern. If the Deku Tree wanted to see this lazy, and perhaps even useless, boy, then see him he would. "Go away. I'm sleeping," Link said to her, though she got the feeling that the last thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep, almost as if he feared it.

_But why would he fear sleeping?_, Navi thought. The thought quickly left her head as she remembered why she was here. "Come on. The Great Deku Tree wants to see you, so see you he shall."

Link stared at her for a moment before saying, "And what could the _Great_ Deku Tree possibly want with me," putting an obvious sarcasm on the word 'great'.

Navi, detecting this sarcasm immediately began garnering a dislike for this boy; for she knew that it was the Great Deku Tree who was responsible for this boy even being alive right now. If he didn't keep the darkness of the woods back with his magic at all times, Kokiri Forest would very soon become consumed by it. Despite this, she continued to pester him with her business, insisting that it was imperative that he come with her. Link finally agreed on the condition that she keep quiet until it was necessary for her to speak. "Fine, I'll try to keep it down as much as I can," Navi replied.

No sooner that she had said this, Link was already getting his boots and tunic on and preparing to leave. As he reached for his dagger Navi said, "Oh, I don't think you'll be needing that. The Great Deku Tree despises violence."

Link just stared blankly at her for a few moments before reaching for it and strapping it to his belt anyways. _Great_, Navi thought, _the Great Deku Tree has employed the services of a dumb _

_brute_. She accompanied Link out the doorway of his tree house and happened to see Saria approaching as Link descended the ladder leading to the balcony of this house. "Hi, Link," Saria said in an enthusiastic tone, "I just heard the great news. The Deku Tree has summoned you! What an honor."

Navi knew that Saria was the only Kokiri other than Mido that was permitted to see the Great Deku Tree, hence why she had already heard. "Well," Link replied, "I'm sure it's not so important. He probably just needs me to do some job that none of the other Kokiri would want to do. Though why he wouldn't just ask Mido to tell me, I don't really know for sure."

Though Navi had heard no more than twenty words from Link in his tree house just moments ago, she could immediately tell that his tone with which he was currently conversing was much softer and gentler than the tone he used with her. "No, I'm certain that it's something important, or else he would have just told Mido to tell you, like you said," Saria assured him. Though she knew that she was fighting a losing battle, Saria felt that it was important to encourage Link, rather than feed his thoughts that everyone hated him. Though much to her surprise, as much as he did believe that no one but her really liked, or for that matter even understood him, that he didn't mind things being that way. This nature of Link's confused Saria tremendously, and always had. It was almost like he wanted the world to be against him. Not for the attention or anything similar, but simply because it would give him the ability to be invisible, and no one would care. It hurt Saria that he felt this way, since he sometimes even included her in his dispassionate methods, but she felt deeply that with enough kindness in his life that he would eventually succumb and trust in her.

"Well, you'd best not keep the Deku Tree waiting, Link. Good luck," Saria said as she turned to leave.

Link moved slightly forward as though he wanted to tell her something, but the words seemed to catch in his throat. It was as though two sides of Link were battling against each other: the altruistic, caring side that just wanted to be heard, and the cold, hard, dispassionate side that wanted to disappear from the world. It seemed as though the latter was winning.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Link raced towards the entrance to the Deku Tree. Navi could only guess at his sudden enthusiasm, but she figured that he was just eager to complete this task so he could get on with the rest of his day. Seeing Mido guarding the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's grove, Navi knew that this could be problematic. It was no secret that Mido felt that he and Link were something of rivals, though Link barely paid it mind. "Halt!" Mido exclaimed as Link approached the entrance, "What business have you with the Great Deku Tree?"

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see him. That is all you need know," Navi replied in a somewhat disgusted tone.

Navi never really liked Mido in the first place, what with all of his talk about being the chief of the Kokiri, despite the fact that the Great Deku Tree had never said anything of the sort. He merely chose Mido as the guardian to his grove. It didn't mean that he meant for him to rule over the Kokiri. Alas, there was very little she could do about it, as the Deku Tree made a point to only involve himself in Kokiri affairs if it was absolutely necessary. He merely provided them shelter and guidance, never law.

"You stay out of this fairy. Link's business is his own. I think he can defend himself," Mido snidely said, "Though I must say Link, I am impressed that a fairy finally came to you. How long has it been now? Nine, ten years?"

"Ten," Link replied distantly.

"Ah yes. Ten. Well, I suppose that it's gotta happen sometime. But don't go around thinking that just because you've got a fairy that you're one of us. You're still a freak. I, Mido, shall never accept you as a Kokiri."

"Fine by me," Link replied, making his disinterest in Mido's preaching quite apparent.

Mido, unsure of how to respond to this, scowled and reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Link to pass. "Just remember this," he added as Link passed by him, "Without Saria, you're nothing. You have no friends, no family. Only Saria is what even gives your life anything. Other than her, you're a meaningless, purposeless whelp that no one will remember once you are gone."

Navi couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was about to turn around and say something to Mido when she saw something even more unbelievable: Link was walking away! He ignored what Mido had said and just continued heading towards the Deku Tree's grove. Perhaps Link wasn't as much of a brainless brute as Navi had first thought.

Link and Navi travelled down a long and winding path for several minutes before finally arriving at the grove. Though Link had heard some brief descriptions of the Deku Tree's appearance, nothing could prepare him for what sight lay before him now.

A monstrous tree, its limbs reaching to the sky, its roots, sometimes reaching heights of over fifteen feet, firmly planted in the ground. About forty feet off the ground in the center of the tree's face was a large wooden protrusion in the shape of a nose. It had no eyes, at least as far as Link could tell; only two eyebrows, formed from what appeared to be a darker wood, resting just above its nose. The same darker wood also seemed to form a mustache, nestled neatly underneath the nose. Link could see no discernable mouth. He could not even begin to wager a guess at the circumference of the tree's base, though he could tell that it was close to one hundred feet in diameter. As Link looked upward he saw the tree's canopy. He could not tell how wide it was, for it extended beyond the walls of the grove. The tree looked as though it had been there for millennia, accruing ancient wisdom for longer than Link cared to think about.

"Welcome, Link," the tree said in a deep, gravelly voice that shook the very ground where Link stood.

It seemed as though the sound had come from the earth itself, for no mouth of any kind had opened. All of the bushes around Link quivered at the sound, for they too felt the rumbling of the Great Deku Tree's booming voice. "Thou must be in bewilderment as to why I hath summoned thee hence," the Deku Tree began, "All shall be revealed in due time."

Navi could see the puzzled look on Link's face as the words of the Great Deku Tree fell on simple ears: perhaps too simple. "Link, verily say I unto thee, thou art mine only hope. Listen well to what I have to tell thee. A terrible curse hath been set upon me, and I will surely be doomed lest a brave soul venture forth into the confines of mine body and purge this evil from me. Only one who is susceptible to the evil within me can hope to defeat it. Link, ye are the only 

Kokiri susceptible to this darkness, by virtue of having no fairy guardian. It manifests itself in the form of terrible nightmares."

Link's expression suddenly turned from one of slight interest to horror. The Deku Tree had spoken and true and blatantly. Navi need only look at the expression of terror on Link's face to know that he was indeed having the nightmares the Deku Tree spoke of. After a long silence, Link finally managed to find his voice and say, "What of it?" in a timid manner that Navi did not know Link had.

Though she had only known him a short time, she had heard tell of him before. All the stories of Link mentioned how distanced from the other Kokiri he was, how he was somewhat of a simpleton, a man of strength, but never of being a fearful creature. In point of fact, most of the stories surrounding Link focused on how he appeared fearless, even venturing into the Lost Woods from time to time, something that those without the blessing of the Deku Tree would never dare. In fact, the stories portrayed Link as something of an enigma, but Navi could now see that if Link was cut deep enough, he did still bleed.

"Your expression verifies my suspicions, Link," the Deku Tree continued, this time with Link's full attention, "What I ask of ye is to venture into the unknown, and rid me of this terrible curse. I do not expect ye to carry forth this task without incentive, hence I have prepared a just reward for thee if thou dost return. Will thou take upon thyself the mantle of this task?"

Link stared intently at the Deku Tree for several seconds before finally nodding his head very slowly. Navi could sense that he was reluctant to enter, terrified of what he might find if he did.

"Then enter, brave one, and may the gods be with thee, so as thou may emerge victorious."

A thunderous snapping jarred Link from his intense stare and a slit appeared just below the mustache of the Deku Tree. With a loud creaking noise, the slit widened and then opened up, the lower 'lip' of the tree touching the ground. The gaping hole left behind was several times taller than link, and was wide enough that three could walk abreast. Link began walking towards it and paused just for a moment as he stood directly in front of the gaping hole before continuing on. Though the hesitation was only slight, Navi immediately saw it and a wave of pity washed 

over her as she realized Link's true fear of entering this place. Perhaps it wasn't something that even he could define, but he knew that if he were to step into that hole, that he may not return. Nonetheless he drew his dagger from his sheath and entered the mouth of the Deku Tree.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

With baited breath, Link crossed the threshold into the darkness of the pit before him. It seemed almost to swallow him into it. The only light sources were the outside behind him and Navi. Though the companionship of a fairy he barely knew would normally seem pathetic, now he was glad for her presence. Somehow, being frightened with someone else seemed far more comforting than being frightened and alone. Despite that, Link still felt a tremendous amount of fear; even the air he breathed seemed disheartening, almost as though whatever was lingering in this abysmal hollow was fear incarnate.

Trying to rid himself of the feeling of dread, Link studied the gloom, searching for something, anything that could be of use. After a few minutes, a faint glow in the distance caught his attention. Fumbling his way over to the source of light, he tripped over something soft and moist. A shrill cry caused him to immediately stand up and draw his dagger. It appeared that whatever it was he had stumbled over was alive. A small, almost reptilian slit of an eye glowed in front of him and the shrill cry again rang out. Not taking any chances, Link stabbed the creature in its pupil. Another cry, but this one sounded like in was in pain, rather than anger. The eye closed and Link heard a dull thud in front of him.

Almost in response to the creature's death, the walls began rustling suspiciously. Link, unaware of the cause, and unable to see due to the gloom, pressed onwards towards the soft glow of light. It steadily grew brighter until finally Link rounded a corner and saw a torch mounted on the wall. He quickly ran over and snatched it from its mount, almost clinging to the light as though it were life itself. With the darkness parted, Navi watched as Link breathed a sigh of relief, and some of the fear left his eyes, as he squinted into the gloom to see what was in front of him. As he returned to the area where he had slain the creature, the rustling sound grew steadily louder. Almost as though it was closing in around him. Link looked out into the darkness but still saw nothing. Suddenly, eyes, just like the ones before, opened in the shadow.

Screeches rang out all around Link as he stood in the center of a hoard of invisible monsters. Slowly the eyes closed in around him and as they stepped into the light, he finally saw their figures. A misshapen orb with two gaunt legs protruding from the bottom half of it supported the small creature, each leg ending in a two pronged insect-like foot. It's head 

appeared to be nothing but a large, lidless eye, wreathed with soft, fleshy growths. Hairs protruded from all over its grotesque body, if it could even be called that.

Navi could clearly see that Link was horrified by what he saw, and he began thrusting and slashing his dagger randomly in response. After a few seconds of this, he regained his composure and began to think rationally. He started to move more fluidly with his dagger, and began slaying the creatures as they came forward. But for every creature he dispatched another took its place. Wave after wave of the monsters crashed down on Link, but still he fended them offing. Slicing off their weak and flimsy legs, gouging out the creature's eyes, Links wrath was visited upon them, but their progression was not stopped. Endless hoards of the creatures came down upon him relentlessly and mercilessly, but still he fought them, though for how much longer he could hold out, he did not know.

Then, from somewhere to the left of him, Link heard the voice of Navi crying out. But with the great cacophony of sound from slaughtering the creatures, Link couldn't make out what she was saying. He called out to her to come closer to him. Unable to hear him, she cried out again, louder this time, "Link! There's a way you can get out over here!"

This time, Link faintly heard her words. One strange feature of Link's that separated him from the other Kokiri was his long and pointed ears that allowed him to hear better than all of his peers. It was this trait that now allowed him to hear the words of Navi. Though it was as naught more than a wind's breath to Link, it was sufficient enough for him to understand what Navi was requesting of him. In accordance with this, he began hacking and slashing his way towards where Navi was hovering, though it proved difficult to make any progress with naught but a dagger. Slowly but surely though, he made his way over.

He was no more than a meter away from Navi when he felt a sudden shift in the terrain. Whereas before the ground had felt firm and hard, like a tree ought to, it now was soft and spongy, almost spring in fact. Each time Link took a step back, he could feel the floor sink and then rise back up. "Navi, where's the way out?!" Link cried, slicing another creature's underbelly, spilling its blood on the ground.

"You're standing on it!" she yelled at him.

Link finally looked down at his feet to see what he was standing on. Below him was a thick layer of intertwined fibers that formed a mesh web of sorts. Not even thinking of the consequences, Link tossed the torch he still held onto the web and fell into the abyss as it grew weak and gave way. Fortunately for him, there was a pool of water below that allowed him to safely land, though he certainly didn't escape pain. The moment he made contact with the water, a sting of pain shot through his entire right side. Surfacing, Link started rubbing his side until the foul reek of the water made its way into his nostrils. The subterranean lake was the most vile, filthy body of water he had ever laid eyes on. The odious stench of rotting wood and flesh just compounded this effect.

Scanning the area around him, Link realized that this room was actually lit, though the source of the light was unknown to him, as no torch was in sight. Nonetheless the light was present, so Link was allowed a glimpse of his surroundings. The body of water he was currently floating in was no more than ten meters across, and the shore was naught but a meter or two. Beyond that lay a large stone door that, for reasons unknown to him, frightened and intimidated Link in a way he had only experienced in his dreams.

Link was jarred from these thoughts though, as he heard the rustling sound from before above him. Without a moment to lose, he quickly swam to shore and looked for an exit. To his dismay, the only way out appeared to be through the massive door, but Link had no idea how to open it. Running up closer to it, he observed a thin cleft in the center. In actuality, it was a double door. The rustling was growing louder, so Link, running out of options, pushed his body against the door with all of his might. At first nothing, but after a few moments, the sound of scraping stone could be heard. The door was slowly, but steadily, giving way to Link's strength. After many more minutes of struggling, the sound of the creatures growing ever louder, the door was finally cracked enough to allow Link passage through it. He slid between the two slabs of rock and entered a narrow hallway. After taking a few more steps, the door slammed closed behind him, trapping him in a room that he feared for reasons he did not know.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Leaning against the wall and breathing heavily, Link was once again left with only the light of Navi to see by. A cold, blue light emanating from her illuminated the darkness, casting long shadows on the hard, wooden walls. Scanning his surroundings, Link noticed that the higher sections of the wall seemed weak, and frail, riddled with small holes, as though something had been feeding on the wood. And that's when the smell hit him: a vile stench of rotting wood and flesh, similar to what he had smelt in the subterranean lake, but much, much stronger now. Doubling over in an attempt to catch his breath, he vomited from the foul smell. The reek filled his lungs as he vomited again.

After a few moments, he finally regained his composure and studied what he could of his surroundings in the dim light. He appeared to be in some kind of tunnel; one that appeared like it had been dug by an insect-like creature of some kind. A large beetle creature, or perhaps some kind of burrowing spider. Unpleasant thoughts entered Link's mind as he realized that whatever created this tunnel must have been gargantuan, as the passage was several meters high and wide enough for four to walk abreast. Gathering the courage to continue forward, Link took his first step into the unknown. Little did he know it, but those were the steps that would seal his destiny.

After a long and uneventful trek through the passageway, Link came across a wide, expansive room, lit by torches. The walls were covered in thick webs, and long tendril of what appeared to be rotting flesh hung from the ceiling, dangling in a subtle breeze for which a source could not be found. On the far side of the circular room was the rotting carcass of a spider-like beast. It was quite clear to both Navi and Link that this was the creature that had created the tunnel, and was probably the source of the stench. "Navi," whispered Link, not knowing why he was speaking so softly, "that tunnel looked like it was a pretty recent addition to this place, wouldn't you say?"

"Well… yeah," Navi said, a little confused as to what Link was trying to say. "I guess," she added.

"Then why does that creature, which is almost certainly responsible for the passage, look like it's been dead for months?" Link asked solemnly.

She began trembling in fear, as the impact of Link's words suddenly became apparent to her. Hovering close to Link now, she truly feared what may have been lurking in the room. Looking up at the ceiling, she saw a mixture of rotting flesh and wood that looked like it might have caved in had it not been for the four pillars supporting it. The more Navi looked around, the more she realized that the room appeared to have been purposely dug out in a circular nature, almost like an arena.

Just as Navi was about to convey her thoughts to Link, a large drop of a strange, orange ooze splashed onto the ground right near Link's feet, splattering onto his brown, leather boots. Both Link and Navi looked up to see more of the liquid being secreted from a large sphincter-like pore. "Navi, perhaps we shou-" Link started.

"Shhh. Listen!" Navi whispered.

Link looked at her with a glare, slightly annoyed by her piercing voice, but decided to follow her advice and open his ears. Then, the same rustling sound from before, only more concentrated, coming from only one area somewhere on the ceiling. A cold wave of fear washed through Link, as panic struck him like a bucket of water. Looking around on the ceiling for any trace of what could have been causing the sound, he finally found the source.

A large, lidless, reptilian eye, just like the ones he had seen on the creatures earlier, was embedded in the fleshy ceiling. A mortifying sight, it froze Link where he stood. Then with no warning, the eye turned completely around, revealing a severed optic cord, before retracting into the ceiling. Link was suddenly jarred from his trance as his whole body convulsed momentarily and he drew a deep breath, as though he physically was incapable of moving whilst the eye's glare pierced him. Taking a step back, trying to regain his composure, the whole ceiling suddenly sparked to life.

The long, fleshy tendrils lengthened themselves to the ground and started moving around. The one nearest Link zoomed toward his face and struck him down to the ground. Somewhat dazed, he tried to stand, only to have two of the tentacles wrap themselves around his feet and bear him aloft. Drawing out his dagger from its sheathe, he stabbed into one of the tendrils, piercing its skin, spewing out more of the orange gel. A screech in pain rang out; from where, Link did not know, but still the tentacle clung to him, it's grip too strong to be released from a 

simple pin prick. Two other tentacles then flew down to restrain his arms, and raised him up to the ceiling, his face mere inches from the rotting flesh and wood. It was all Link could do to not vomit from the odor.

The rustling was again heard, as the skin of the ceiling was displaced, and the eye revealed itself again. Link now saw in detail just how horrendous the eye was: a yellow orb, wreathed in the same fleshy growths as the creatures, a thin, slit of a pupil with a red circle in the center of it, thick veins encroaching on the center of the eye, nearly crowding out the pupil. Link tried as hard as he could to turn his sight from it, but something about the eye kept attracting his gaze. Unable to wrench himself from it, he went into a trance of sorts. And that's when he heard it. A calm, soothing voice: "I know you."

It was beautiful. Could it have been coming from the eye? But then… there was no eye; there were no tentacles holding Link in place, and in fact, he found himself standing on top of a grassy knoll, with trees enclosing the grove on all sides. A beautiful maiden stood before him, clothed in all manner of exotic materials. Of all the things Link had seen in nature, nothing could possibly have surpassed her radiance. Leaning down next to him, placing her face next to his, she whispered into his ear, "I know you, boy. I know what it is that you seek. You seek acceptance, guidance, and companionship. The last you won't even admit to yourself, but you want it nonetheless."

Link could do naught but stand there and say nothing, her voice was so assuasive. "I see from your silence that you cannot deny this," she continued, still whispering, "And I can give you all that you desire. I merely ask one small favor."

Link was sent into a trance. He know longer knew who he was or what he was doing. All that he knew was that this woman in front of him was the ultimate light and truth. As long as he followed her words, everything would be fine. "Anything you desire, fair lady," Link quietly replied.

"Are you absolutely certain?" she asked.

"I am doubtless," he stated softly, but firmly.

"Then my request is simple," her eyes narrowed and her voice grew more harsh, "Kill the Great Deku Tree."

Great Deku Tree, he thought, but I was sent here to save him not to kill him. But I can't den-. And then another voice, urging him to forsake his bonds with this woman. What are you thinking? This woman is clearly not what she seems. How can you be fooled by such trickery? The conflict within Link raged on, and as it did, he could see in front of him two symbols. One was that of an eye, the other an Emerald, laced with gold in the shape of a spiral. Both were equally beautiful and terrible. Slowly Link reached out for the eye, wishing to claim it as his own. And then the voice of the lady appeared in his head, only far more sinister this time: "Choose!" she hissed.

A moment's hesitation. Link stopped reaching for the eye, and began realizing that he wasn't experiencing any of it. Reaching for the Eye would gain him nothing, and neither would reaching for the Emerald. Keeping his hands still, he was suddenly snapped back into reality. Jarred from his reverie, he took a step back, glaring at the woman in front of him. "This isn't real," Link said harshly, "You aren't real. None of this is. I demand to know what is happening here. Tell me or I'll," he reached for his dagger, but grabbed nothing but air.

A deep, bellowing laugh escaped the lips of the woman. Beauty was replaced with horror as her clothes were suddenly tattered and torn, her face aged and worn, eyes sunken back into her skull and her lips tightly pursed, her skin clinging to a skeletal, misshapen frame. "Fool! You follow your guardian without question, and deny me before you even know my intent! You truly are the dumb, unquestioning brute I was told you would be. Your loyalty disgusts me," she screamed in a rage, her voice now shrill, and piercing.

"Instead of acceptance, I shall offer you hate! In place of guidance, I give you doubt. And for companionship, you shall have despair! You will rue this day, warrior, for you have set yourself on a path filled only with misery and terror. A great beast shall walk the earth and cover all Hyrule. The Dark Stranger will come, and the blood of the innocents will be on your hands!" the witch screamed, growing ever more terrible as she did, "Your friends will desert you, your enemies revere you, and your countrymen pity you. Mark this day, and mark it well, oh Link, and do not forget it when your world crumbles around you!"

Though terrified, Link stood his ground and acted courageous. "Stop it!" he yelled, and the witch began to disappear, "Leave me alone and never return. I may yet be a boy, but I will not be intimidated with your falsehoods. Take them to someone weaker than I, for I will have none of it!"

As he saw through the façade, the grove around him faded to give way to where he was before: restrained by the tendrils, with the eye still piercing into his soul. Now fully grasping the situation, Link went into a rage, taking a tighter grip on the dagger still in his hand, he struggled until he wrenched it free. Grasping the dagger in his left hand, he plunged it deep into the red center of the eye. A blood-curdling scream pierced Link's ears as the eye widened and then receded back into the flesh, taking his knife with it. The tendrils weakened, and he freed himself, falling several meters to the floor below him. This time there was no lake to soften his fall, and he hit the hard dirt forcefully.

Thinking his victory was ensured, Link began to head for the exit, when he heard that same rustling noise behind him once again. Almost afraid to turn his head, he did so solemnly. The spider-like carcass from before was moving! "Link, what's going on?" Navi pried.

He didn't answer, merely watching as the body returned to life, its flesh still rotting, its exoskeleton riddled with punctures and cracks, the same orange fluid flowing freely from the wounds. It finally stood to its full height and Link beheld the beast in full: a grotesque, hairy body, bulbous in nature, with a small, dark head attached to it, four legs protruding from the abdomen, ending in the same type of feet as the creatures before. It was now obvious that the monsters Link had fought earlier were the offspring of this horrendous fiend. The behemoth took several shaky steps before fully remembering how to walk. And then Link saw it: at the front of the head, the optic nerve of the eye. It turned around and revealed itself, making it obvious that it was possessing and reviving the body of the creature.

Link's temper was reaching its end, as this eye continued to persist. "Link!" Navi exclaimed, "Look! Your dagger is still stuck in the eye!"

Link looked closely and sure enough, Navi was right. His knife was still embedded. _That's what must be keeping it alive_, Link thought. _If I remove that, it should die_. The abomination then raised its front legs in an intimidating nature, and then rushed at Link. He 

quickly dove to the side and the creature ran headlong into the wall. Seizing his opportunity, Link ran forward, jumped, and grabbed onto the back of the monster, using its hairs to climb on top of it. Fortunately, the beast was still stunned, so Link ran to its head and pulled the knife from the eye, causing it to spew the orange fluid everywhere.

Taking care to ensure it's death, Link stabbed all around the orbed socket ferociously, covering himself in the creature's orange blood as it spewed every time he ran it through. Lifting up his dagger for a final strike, he heard someone whisper, "I know you," just before gouging out the creature's eye.

The spider started convulsing; Link clung to the hairs to prevent himself from being thrown. It paused for a moment and Link leapt off, turning round to watch it screaming and writhing in pain. The eye widened once again and turned red. It then burst into flame and exploded, incinerating the body of the beast with it.

Where once was calamity, now was serenity. Link had restored peace to the Deku Tree. As he stood there, drenched in the orange fluid, he couldn't help but feel as though he had set in motion terrible events. Shaking this feeling from his head, he merely looked on as the rotting flesh began disintegrating. Every remnant of the plague left the Deku Tree, and the calm returned to the wood. Link had completed his task and was about to breath a sigh of relief before a blue aura completely enveloped Navi and himself.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Link, ye have completed your task with steadfast determination and an iron will," came a familiar booming voice, "I commend thee."

The blue light now thinning into several small pillars surrounding him, Link looked through the bars of light to find himself back in the Deku Tree's wooded hall. Floating delicately down to the ground, it seemed as though the great tree had offered Link an escape once he had destroyed the source of the sickness. His feet made contact with the soft ground, and the Deku Tree's voice again filled the grove: "I sense the looming fear within ye, and I both praise and thank thee for having the courage to complete thine task and rid me of the curse that had taken hold of me. Well done, Link."

The light finally faded completely, allowing Link to fully take in his surroundings once again. Waiting for the Deku Tree to continue, Link merely stared blankly at him. In response to this, the mouth of the Deku Tree slid closed to nothingness, and the forest guardian cleared his throat and began again: "I have prepared thine reward. Receive it now."

A bright light suddenly filled Link's vision, and he turned away to prevent from being blinded by it. A high pitched hissing noise was heard and then the light faded. When Link returned his sight to the Deku Tree, a sheathed sword and shield hung in the air in front of him. "These are thine to keep. Guard them well, for they represent the spirit and honor of those who have gone before thee."

--

Hearing footsteps behind him, Mido turned round to see Link making his way down the path towards him. "Geez, you were gone a while," Mido jeered, "What could the Great Deku Tree possibly have wanted from you that was so important?"

Link forlornly looked up at Mido's sneering face with a solemn glare and said, "Not now, Mido."

"What's the matter, freak?" he said placing emphasis on the last word.

Link just remained staring at the ground and tried to pass Mido, only to feel a very firm hand on his shoulder and a rough voice saying, "What happened? What did you do? Tell me!"

Link grabbed Mido's hand and forcefully removed it from his shoulder. "Really, Mido, Now is not the time," he said sternly, now glaring directly into his adversary's face.

"Link, if you don't tell me exactly what happened," Mido continued, pointing his finger into Link's chest and enraging him even further, "You're going to see a really ugly side of me."

Mido narrowed his eyes and tried his hardest to look mean, an expression he had felt necessary to perfect if he was to be the Kokiri leader. "Fine, Mido," Link replied, his face only inches from Mido's, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"He's dead."

The look on Mido's face turned from a scowl to one of absolute disbelief, and finally to one of horror as his visage turned pale and he chokingly said, "You… you don't mean…?"

"I do," Link dispassionately replied, turning his gaze to the ground in front of him.

"How… how could you?" Mido barely managed to squeak out.

"Mido, it wasn't his fau-" Navi began but was immediately cut off by Mido saying, "You stay out of this, fairy. Protecting him when he killed our guardian protector?! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I don't even think I can consider you a wood sprite anymore. You spit on their name. Siding with this monster when-"

But Mido never got to finish his sentence. Link's rage had steadily been building, and it was finally released as his fist contacted Mido's face and sent him flying to the ground. Landing on his face, Mido immediately got up and yelled, "What the hell, you fairyless freak?! You'll pay for that!"

Link just punched him again, knocking him onto the ground and almost into the small pond behind him. Mido tried to get up, but Link grabbed him by the collar and brought his fist back to strike Mido again. Just as he was about to bring it forward, a firm, but delicate, grip stopped him. Link turned his head to see Saria staring angrily at him. "Let him go, Link," she demanded.

At first hesitant, he eventually lowered his hand, and Saria let go of his arm in response. Tossing Mido to the ground, Link turned to leave before pausing for a moment. "After all these years, you've finally gotten what you wanted Mido: a reason to hate me. Savor it. Enjoy it. I hope you're happy that you got it, because I am too," Link said coldly before walking around the pond and heading for the western end of the forest.

Saria ran to catch up with him and talk: "Link, what happened back there? What reason does Mido have to hate you now?"

"I killed the Great Deku Tree," Link replied harshly, still looking ahead.

"That's not true," Navi cut in. "Saria, don't listen to him, he did everything he could to save the Deku Tree it wasn't his fault."

Suddenly Link's voice doubled in volume as he yelled, "How is it not my fault Navi?! He asked me to save him and I couldn't! How can you not say that it's my fault?"

"Link, he died in the middle of a sentence. You can't know that he wasn't about to explain it to you," Navi explained.

"Whatever," Link brushed off her comment and pressed onwards, towards the hollowed out log in front of him.

Saria looked at where Link was headed and it suddenly dawned on her where he was going. "Link, why are you heading for the exit to the forest? You're not… leaving, are you?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

Her words stopped Link in his tracks; he knew what he had to do, but couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with it. That what he was heading to wasn't worth what he was leaving behind. Looking around the forest, he saw the exit in front of him, the entrance to the rest of the woods, rightly called the Lost Woods, to his right; to his left was his own abode, and behind him the final resting place of the Great Deku Tree. _Hmph_, Link pondered, _never thought I'd actually think of him as the _Great _Deku Tree_.

Turning around, he stared into Saria's warm, friendly eyes. He'd never admit it, not even to himself, but she was the only reason he hadn't left the forest before. Now here he stood, trying 

to put years of friendship into a few, simple words: he found himself lacking. Sighing, he simply said, "I have to leave. I don't have a choice."

"Why, Link?" Saria sadly asked, "Why must you leave? Because of the Deku Tree?"

"I… don't want to talk about it."

Saria's expression turned from one of sadness to one of anger. "After all these years that's all our friendship is worth to you?! 'I don't want to talk about it'? I won't… I can't accept that."

"Then find someone else to love," Link said, wishing he didn't have to; "I'm not the friend you need Saria."

And with that, he continued for the exit. Saria simply stood there in disbelief and sorrow, unsure of how someone of even Link's unattaching nature could possibly say something like that, while Navi just followed him in silence.

Approaching the hollowed log, Link took one last look back at Kokiri Forest before he departed. Saria was nowhere to be seen. Turning back around, he walked under the log and onto the bridge that separated the Kokiri's grove from the rest of the forest. Heading for the other side of the bridge, Saria's voice suddenly rang out behind him: "Before you go, I have something to give to you."

Surprised at her sudden appearance, Link pulled his sword out of his sheath as he turned around. A rather short sword, it fit the childlike Kokiri's hands perfectly. It's smooth, gilded handle made of gold, with a ruby set into the hilt. The blade was silver and sharpened, with leaf-like patterns lacing it up and down. Link thought it strange when he first looked at it that a blade that had been used as often as the Deku Tree had suggested looked as though it was in perfect condition. Upon seeing Saria standing there, he placed the sword back into the sheath strapped to his back. "That's a powerful weapon you have there, Link," Saria began, "I pray you won't have to use it."

Reaching into the pouch tied around her waist, she said, "But I have an even more powerful item."

Pulling her hand from her pouch, she produced a wooden ocarina and held it out to Link. "This is yours to keep."

Link looked at it with caring eyes; perhaps too caring, as he suddenly realized he was about to cry. Suppressing the tears, he clumsily reached out and took it from her. Or at least he tried to. As he grabbed it, Saria suddenly took his hand in hers. "Link, promise me this. Promise me that you'll return to the forest someday. Can you do that?"

Link didn't reply. He merely looked into her eyes, her deep green eyes, and nodded. "Good," she said, and left it at that.

Looking into his eyes, she raised her hand to touch his face: he pulled back. Though just barely noticeable, she was clearly hurt. A tear ran down her cheek, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Suddenly she let go of Link's hand and ran back to the forest, burying her head in her hands and leaving Link standing there holding her ocarina. After all those years, Saria was just as afraid of her emotions as Link was.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Drawing the ocarina softly towards his face, Link placed his lips around the mouthpiece and blew air through it, producing a low, mellow whistle. Almost a mournful sound, he reached down to put the ocarina in his pouch, but stopped just before doing so. Bringing it back up to his lips, he again put air through the instrument, this time with his hands placed where they ought to be on the vessel, just as Saria had shown him on her ocarina before. Hearkening back to when she taught him her song, he allowed his fingers to ease themselves into place near the holes and blew. As if something from a past life, which it may very well have been now, Link's fingers danced across the body of the ocarina as though he had done it a hundred times. He produced a gentle, soothing forest dance tune: a composition of Saria's. Though she had never named it, most of the Kokiri affectionately called it Saria's Song. It was a simple, but beautiful melody.

Note after note, Link's fingers played it as they had many times before when Saria had taught him in the Lost Woods until, suddenly, he stopped, forcefully pulling the ocarina away from his face and placing it into his pouch; this time with no hesitation. A lone tear escaped the corner of his right eye, and with that, he turned his back to the forest he had known his whole life and pressed onwards, into the darker places of the wood.

Before Link now lay a harsh, twisted path veiled with a thick layer of foliage and undergrowth, violently strewn about. A particularly foul variety of tree grew here; it's bark near as black as night, tangled and twisted as each one vied for the precious sunlight it needed to survive, whilst the dense canopy above, its leaves packed tightly together, made this all but impossible. Small rays of sunlight slipped through, angling themselves down to the ground that Link now had to walk. Unsheathing his sword and grasping it in his left hand, while attaching the shield to his right arm, Link took his first steps into the dangerous wood that the Deku Tree had guarded against for millennia. Navi hesitated, flapping her wings nervously before gathering the courage to enter these dark woods and follow Link.

The first hour or so was rather uneventful. The most exiting thing that had happened was Navi getting attacked by a rather large flying beetle, but between her screeching and Link shooing the bug off, it was easily frightened, and quickly retreated back into the shadow. After that, the forest seemed to remain still for a time. As they walked along, Navi couldn't help but 

feel that she needed to somehow comfort Link for his misfortunes. Watching the very thing you just tried to save, not to mention the guardian of the forest, die in front of your eyes and abandoning your only friend all in one day couldn't have been easy on him, this she knew. She was just about to open her mouth to say something, but then… what was this? The bushes began stirring as a mighty wind swept through the forest, howling as it danced on the leaves and wound its way through the crooked boughs of the trees.

Then, amidst the howling of the wind, another howling could be heard: wolves and… something else. Something unknown to Link's ears; something violent and menacing. Closing in all around him, the howling steadily grew louder. Distinguishing themselves from the wolves, whatever was making the other noise began vocalizing a loud whooping noise, almost like a war cry of some kind. Fearing for his life, Link took off and raced through the bushes and undergrowth, scratching his bare legs and arms as he did so. With the brambles tearing at the cloth of his garb, Link soon found himself a bloody mess, with scratches all up and down his torso and legs. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he still heard the wolves and whatever else it was all around him.

Now no more than ten meters out from him, the howls turned to snarls as the wolves closed in for the kill. Peering into the gloom, Link could make out vague shapes of the wolves. They appeared to have thin riders on them: this must have been what was making the whopping noises. Finally, one of the beasts stepped into a ray of light, and Link's eyes bore witness to a grotesque image. A small child rode on the wolf, but this child had no flesh or muscle. No organs or tendons of which to speak. A skeleton stripped of tissue rode this wolf, the only flesh being rotted strung between the ribs, still clinging to the dried skeleton of a body that was left. Hanging from where its shoulders used to be was a tattered green tunic, similar to the one that Link himself wore, even more so now that Link's was torn from running through the forest.

"Link, his clothes are the same as yours!" Navi quietly exclaimed, "Could it be that this is what happens to Kokiri lost to the forest?"

Link just slowly shook his head in bewilderment as he tightened his grip on his sword. Without warning, the wolf in the light sprang at Link, toppling him to the ground. Being as agile as he was, he used the momentum to kick the wolf off behind him and propel himself into a 

backwards somersault back onto his feet. Running towards the stunned wolf, he plunged his sword deep into the creature's chest, spilling its blood and killing it. Springing up from the carcass of its dead mount, the skeleton child brandished a knife and slashed at Link. Quickly dodging, Link dove to the side just in time to narrowly avoid the wolf that had snuck to the back of him and pounced. Fortune, it seemed, had smiled upon him, for he had not even known that the beast was there.

Missing Link, the wolf clobbered the skeleton child from before, shattering his skeletal body to pieces and scattering the remains. Recovering from this, the animal turned round, narrowed its eyes, and snarled ferociously. The other wolves came out of the shadows and into the rays of sunlight. There were four of them in total, encircling Link completely, leaving no visible escape route. Link could feel the sword slipping in his sweaty palm as he loosened his grip and prepared for combat.

In an attempt to scare the beasts off, Link began swinging wild and clumsily, the sword feeling far too heavy in his grasp to be effective. _How did the Great Deku Tree actually expect me to use this thing_, Link thought, _my dagger was far more quick and agile_. The more he held the sword and shield in each hand the more vulnerable and slower he felt. "Link, behind you!" Navi yelled out suddenly.

Link looked over his back to see that the wolf behind him was indeed lunging towards him. Dropping quickly to the ground, he waited until the wolf was above him before sticking his sword into the air, slicing the animal's gizzard, and spilling a thick coat of crimson blood on himself. The dead animal's momentum carried it into the wolf across from that, knocking it to the ground. Link seized the moment by running over and stabbing that beast as well, eliminating it. Now turning his attention to the other two wolves and their riders, he forgot about the riders of the two beasts he had just killed.

A sudden shoot of pain in the left side of his abdomen quickly reminded him though, as he feel to the ground, grasping his wound in pain. Bringing his hand back in front of his face, it was dripping fresh, warm blood: his own blood. Placing his hand back over his injury to prevent himself from losing as much blood as he could, he now could do nothing but watch the wolves and skeleton children closing in around him as the loss of blood slowly put him to sleep. Steadily 

losing consciousness, he could feel himself blacking out. In his faded vision he managed to make out one of the wolves incinerating in a bright flash of light. Then he passed out.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The soft sound of crackling flames gently stirred Link. He couldn't see the fire, but he knew it was there nonetheless. Its gentle heat covering him like a warm blanket, enveloping him even, it subtly invited him to come closer. Not even able to see the way in front of him, he trusted it blindly, walking towards it. Unquestioningly he pressed forward, not even bothering to think what the cause of the fire might be. The terrain veered downhill now, and forced him into a run. Becoming somewhat frightened, Link reached up to his face to attempt to remove whatever was hindering his sight. Finding a thick strip of fabric, he removed it and took a closer look at the veil. It was of a deep blue color, with a red and green pattern lining the edges; a small golden triangle rest in the center of it.

Throwing the cloth aside, he now looked ahead, to the source of the flame. A large precipice lay before him, flames licking up from the bottoms of it, billowing gigantic clouds of thick, black smoke. A thick layer of crushed glass lay on the ground just before the pit. Trying desperately to stop himself, the steep incline of the hill fought back, not allowing him to. All he could do was close his eyes as he took his final few steps, piercing his feet on the glass, and falling headlong into the flames. Into the jaws of hell.

--

With a sudden start, Link jolted into a sitting position. Finding himself laying on a soft cot of animal fur, he sat there confused and bewildered at what had just happened. It must have been a dream, but then, his dreams had never been as vivid as that before. He'd always known upon waking that they were dreams, but this had just felt so real. Link couldn't shake the feeling of dread that now coursed through his veins, filling his heart with doubt and his mind with worry. Trying to rid himself of his trepidations, he began scanning his surroundings. It appeared as though he was in a small leather tent, supported by a skeleton made of some foreign wood that Link was unfamiliar with. The tent was clearly meant to be transportable for long journeys on horseback, easily assembled, and easily dismantled.

In the center of it, near where Link was sitting, was a small fire. Looking upwards, he saw a small hole in the center of the tent for the smoke to escape. Glancing to his left, he saw another bed of the unknown animal fur: someone else used this tent. A sudden stir behind him made him realize that whoever's tent this was, they were here with him now. Frantically looking around for his sword and shield now, he heard a gruff, deep voice say, "Yeh won' find what ye'r looking fer over there."

Turning quickly around, a sharpness shot through Link's side as he doubled over in pain. "Hah, forgot yeh had that wound, did yeh? I took the liberty to clean it up for yeh, but it'll still hurt for a good week or two."

Turning much more slowly this time, Link saw an old man, garbed in an oversized, brown cloak. Stepping out of the shadow and into the firelight, Link was given a glimpse at the man's face: pale and wrinkled, the skin marked with scars and wounds of all kinds. A piece of flesh was missing from the end of his nose, and his eyes were so narrowed from all the bumps and calluses, it was a wonder that he could see at all. Yet for all the marks of battle this man carried, a kindness hid behind his marred face. A strong, but gentle smile broke out as he pointed a thick, burly finger to a corner and said, "Those were what yeh were looking for, weren' they, young one?"

Following the man's hand, Link looked over to a shadowed corner of the tent to see his blade leaned up against the wall with his shield covering it. "Don't know why ye'd need 'em, though," the man started, "Yeh can barely use the damn things."

The gentle smile now widened into a kind grin as he peered at Link and said, "Where did yeh come from to find such a fine weapon but not learn how to use it?"

Though somewhat frightened by the man's physical attributes, Link couldn't help but feel warmed by this man's friendly demeanor. Not entirely sure if he could trust the man though, Link asked, "Who are you? And how did I get here?"

The man let out a hearty guffaw. "Just questions, my lad, but were it not for me yeh wouldn't be here to ask 'em, so ye'll be answering mine first," he stated joyfully despite the fact that he was demanding cooperation from the young boy.

Studying the stranger that now stood in front of him, Link's thoughts travelled back to his last moment of consciousness. He did see that wolf turned to ash after all. Someone had to be the cause of that, and considering that he was now in his company, it was likely this aged man that stood before him was indeed his rescuer. Reluctantly Link answered, "Deep in the woods one would find a secret grove if they only knew where it was. Here is the location of a clearing in a valley, guarded over by a spirit of the forest."

"Hah, then you are indeed a Child of the forest. I suspected as much," the man said, "Couldn' fool me, you could."

Seeing Link's now piercing stare, the man said, "Ah yes, now I suppose you want me to keep up my end of the deal and answer yer questions."

Link merely nodded, still not entirely trusting the man. Walking over to a corner, the man grabbed two stools and placed them near Link and himself. "Here, lad, this'll take a while. Yeh best take a seat."

Pulling the stool under him, Link made sure to keep his distance from the man, in case he proved to be a threat at all. "Me name's Sahasrahla. I was travelling through the woods looking for this hidden village of forest Children."

Noticing the questioning look on Link's face he added, "Oh, I be an explorer of sorts, and I was hoping to find this village first, you know, get me name in the history books. Well, if yeh can't tell, that didn' quite go as planned," looking down a little bit he continued, "Well, after about a week of no success, I was about to decide it was time to be heading back, when what did I hear but them wolves and riders. At the time of course I didn' know tha's what it was, but with me adventuring spirit, I couldn't help but investigate. But when I arrived, all I saw was yeh clumsily swinging that sword around of yours like a bumbling fool while they played circles around yeh. How yeh managed to kill as many of them as yeh did still escapes me, to tell the truth."

Seeing Link's clear annoyance at this comment Sahasrahla nervously, but still deeply, laughed and continued, "Well, I came across ye going unconscious, and I couldn't just leave someone alone like that, particularly a lad of your age, so I conjured up some of me magic, praise Din, and saved ye from your predicament. To be honest, ye were quite lucky, lad. Hate to think what might have happened had I not been around."

Link was still giving him an impatient glare, as though expecting more so Sahasrahla quickly added, "And that's about it. I took ye back here and stitched up your wound."

Placing his hand over the sore area again, Link winced in pain as he tried to stand up, trying his hardest to hide it from this stranger. "You'll have to be careful on that for the next few days at least. After that ye should be able to move around without too much problem, just don't be getting hit there again," Sahasrahla explained.

Despite the low roughness of his voice, he came off as a very kind and caring person, albeit a little rough around the edges. Taking the stool from Link, "Ye'd best stay here for a few days so yeh can heal yourself up. And in the meantime ye'd best learn how to use that sword," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Link asked accusingly.

"Well, I just mean that ye'r li'ble to get yerself killed if yeh continue on using that blade as clumsily as yeh do. I mean, yeh looked like a damn fool waving it around when I showed up," Sahasrahla said firmly, but with kind intention.

"Hey!" Link cried out in anger, "Just who do you think you are, telling me how to use a blade? If I'd had my knife with me instead of that blasted sword you would have seen a far different sight when you came across me."

"Hah," Sahasrahla laughed loudly, "Ye'd use a knife to kill a wolf, would yeh? Yeh clearly haven' been out of yer forest grove fer long. Them tings have got hides an inch thick, and yeh intend to kill 'em with a knife. Well, you jus' go right ahead, lad. We'll see who comes out the victor."

Link opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Much as he wasn't about to let himself be trumped by this incomplex swordsman, he realized that he did have a point. His skills with a sword and shield were lacking, and a knife wouldn't get him very far when it came time to dispatch greater foes. Looking down at the ground, he closed his mouth and waited for Sahasrahla to speak again. "Tha's what I thought, lad," Sahasrahla said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Once we give you a few days to heal, then we can be headed off, and I can teach yeh how to use a blade in the meantime," he started before hesitating and then, "Er… yeh are leavin' the forest, aren' yeh?"

Link slowly nodded his head, "I seek out the land of Hyrule. I was told that beyond this forest lies a vast open field, and after that, a castle."

"You heard correctly, lad. That castle has stood as the central point for all our land's government since the end of the war," Sahasrahla explained, "If tha's where you be headed, then ye'r in luck, for I have me own business there as well. I can train yeh with that sword along the way."

Link couldn't understand why this man was so quick to trust him, but he couldn't help but feel enticed by his warmth and kindness. After a slight moment of hesitation, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, it's settled then," Sahasrahla said before turning to the exit, "We'll need some food for the evening, so we can jus' cook up one of them wolves that you killed. Can' really cook the ones that I killed, seeing that they're naught but ash now."

Thinking back to his last conscious moments, Link did recall a wolf being incinerated. Just after Navi had… "Navi!" Link exclaimed.

"Sahasrahla, did you find a small blue fairy when you came across me?!" Link asked urgently.

"What, you mean that bleeding ball of light?," he said somewhat muffled since he was now outside of the tent, "Yeah, I found her alright. Thing wouldn' shu'up so I stuck her in that bottle over there."

Dragging a wolf back in, he pointed over at a corner of the tent. Running over to it, Link saw a dim light emanating from one of the many flasks and bottles the man over there. Taking it in his hand, he popped the cork from the bottle and let Navi escape. "Geez, Link, what took you so long?!" Navi asked furiously.

"Sorry," Link said somewhat guiltily, but couldn't stifle a small bit of laughter at the situation.

"Oh, and you think this is funny, do you?" she scolded Link before flying up to Sahasrahla, "And you?! Just who do you think you are sticking me in that bottle?"

Sahasrahla took a long look at her, suppressed the urge to flick her against the wall and said, "Listen, I didn' mean you any harm, but honestly, I was trying to help yer friend and all yeh could do was bicker and pester me. I wasn' about to take anymore of that."

Navi was literally shaking with rage now, as though she might just explode at any moment. Slowly though, she calmed herself down and said, "I would appreciate it if you could be a little kinder in the future."

"Yeah, yeah, little sprite, now let's just cook this thing and eat," Sahasrahla said with a hint of aggravation in his voice, gesturing at the wolf he had just dragged in from outside the tent.

--

After a rather filling dinner, Sahasrahla had suggested that Link take to his bed, as he needed as much sleep as he could get for his wound right now. Laying on the soft bed of animal fur, his fingers found their way down into his pouch. At first he felt the ocarina Saria had given him. Digging past that, he found the object of his search. Fumbling his way out of the pouch, he brought the bright green stone to his face and stared at it, wondering just what kind of troubles and trials now lay before him.


	9. Chapter Eight

Motion. Light. Sound. The scent of sweat and blood. Images of swords striking shields. Thoughts barely passed through as instinct took over. Swiftly dodging a stab at his waist, turning to deliver a blow to his foe's arm, his adversary parried it. Now was the chance for his opponent to strike, yet he did nothing. He sheathed his sword, dropped his defensive posture, and stood calmly.

"Link, mah boy, ye've gotta anticipate what yer enemy's gonner do," Sahasrahla said, "Ye've gotta know tha' yer adversary's still gonna be ther' by the time yer sword is. Ye've gotta hold yer ground, know where he's gonna strike, and be ther' before 'im. Most importantly though," he continued, now pointing at his head and furrowing his brow, "Ye've gotta be smarter than 'im. Skill be no match fer experience, and tha's a fact."

Brandishing his worn broad sword and raising it to a defensive position, Sahasrahla said, "Now, le's try tha' one more time."

Link firmly grasped his sword in his hand and tightened his shield up on his right arm. Preparing for the battle, he hearkened back to the training Sahasrahla had already given him. Had it only been a fortnight past since he departed from his home and sustained his injury? It seemed so long ago now, likened to an old memory, or a past life. It might as well have been both, for Link could not return until he saw the completion of his quest to its full.

Nonetheless, his focus was now steadfastly on the task at hand. Recalling Sahasrahla saying that a sword needed to be held firmly but gently, Link loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword slightly. Now lunging at his mock foe, he performed a slice, holding the sword just the way the old swordsman had shown him. It was blocked. Caught off guard, Link realized he had put too much weight into his swing, a costly mistake, for he was now losing his balance.

Sahasrahla seized the moment, and pushed Link onto the ground. "Now ther', lad. If you hadn' been so eager to rush me like tha', you wouldn' be on the ground now," he said, offering a hand to Link to help him back onto his feet.

Link ignored the kind gesture, and pulled himself to his feet. A smile cracked at the edge of Sahasrahla's face, which turned into a wide grin, and finally he burst out laughing. Vexed, Link inquired as to what was so amusing. "Oh nothing, lad," came the reply, still fraught with laughter, "Jus' ye're so unwillin' to take the help tha's offered yeh."

Now becoming much more serious, he continued, "Use me training, boy. Use me knowledge and experience. Ye won' find it many other places. If a person be offerin' to help you, let 'em. Now, I not be sayin' to just let the world pamper and baby yeh, but if ye honestly need someone's help, don' be afraid to ask fer it. And especially don' turn it down if someone sees ye could use some help and offers it to yeh."

His voice taking a much lighter tone now, and his face breaking into a smile, "After all, yeh wouldn' want to come off as rude, now would yeh?"

A hearty guffaw accompanied this, as he patted Link on the back, almost knocking him to the ground again. "There's worlds of difference between being trained by you, and you helping me off the ground,"came Link's reply finally, "I can get up fine on my own, thanks."

Another snort of laughter from Sahasrahla before he said, "Oh, and ye thinks ye've taken kindly to me training, do yeh? Ye've been tough to accept it e'ry step of the way. E'ry lesson ye've learnt from me has been hard. How else do yeh think yeh ended up on the ground jus' a moment ago?"

Link opened his mouth to say something, but very quickly thought better of it. "Tha's wha' I thought, lad."

Link begrudgingly accepted Sahasrahla's input in this matter... for the time being.

"Alright lad, it be gettin' dark. Le's seem to some food and some sleep. And tomorrow, we head out for Hyrule."

"Wait, but didn't you just say that I haven't taken well to the training you've given me? Why would we depart for Hyrule if you still don't think I'm good enough with a blade?"

"It's not a ma'er of being good enough, boy. It's a ma'er of having the right experience. I can' offer yeh much more of that here. No, it's time yeh saw some real figh'in', lad. And there'll be plenty of that in Hyrule, I can assure ye. Many a beast wanders the land between settlements these days. Especially at night. Don' yeh worry you, lad. Ye'll see some figh'in' soon enough."

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of Navi's piercing voice prying at him to get up. "Come on, Link. Sahasrahla asked me to wake you, so wake you I shall."

He just lay still, hoping that she would find her efforts futile. "I am not going to go away just because you're ignoring me," came her response to this, "I know that you're awake cause you're not shivering anymore. Did you have another nightmare?"

Link bolted up at the sound of this. He was covered in beads of sweat, and his palms felt damp and chill. He must have been having a nightmare, but... he didn't even remember it. Usually there was still some lingering sensation. He rarely remembered precisely what he dreamt of, but he always knew that it was terrible. This time though, nothing.

Turning to look at Navi, he said, "I-I don't know. I don't remember."

"Well, okay," Navi replied, a bit perplexed, "Just get up now. We're leaving the forest today. Sahasrahla is preparing his horse now. He wants to have a word with you outside."

Link rubbed his eyes for a moment, then reached for his blanket to remove it before remembering that he was still in naught but his under garments. "Uh, Navi, do you think you could turn around or leave for a minute while I change?"

She giggled for a second before mockingly saying, "Awwww, a bit shy are we? How cute!"

Rolling his eyes, Link replied, "Not particularly. I just figured that you wouldn't want to see me half naked."

"Oh, so then you're thinking of someone else? Not as detached and uncaring as we pretend to be, are we?" she still mockingly retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Link paused for a moment and stared blankly at her before somewhat facetiously saying, "Just go away, Navi."

Still giggling to herself, she exited the tent, finally allowing Link some peace. Quickly getting dressed into his green tunic and brown leather boots, Link strapped on his belt and knelt down to grab his dagger. But it wasn't there. Panicking briefly, Link promptly remembered that he no longer had his dagger. It was in the forest... along with the rest of his life.

As memories came rushing back of his life in the wood, Link still couldn't believe that he was leaving it behind. It all felt so surreal to him. Like a bad dream, that he would just wake up from. He imagined that he would soon wake in his own bed, warm and cozy, with no charge of a quest for Hyrule, and his only friend Saria there to spend the day with. [i]Saria[/i], Link thought, [i]I wonder if she's okay? How hurt is she that I had to leave? Or is she at all? Maybe she got over it. But, no. That's not like Saria at all. She was always so emotional. It made her seem fragile, but... she was always far stronger than I.[/i]

Punching the hard dirt with his fist, a surge of anger rose up through his body. Just as the ocarina was a vessel for music, so now was his body for rage. Taking the ocarina Saria had made for him out of his pouch, he was tempted to throw it against the wall and smash it. But then, as quickly as the anger had come, it ebbed, and relented. Link was free of it for now.

Dragging himself to his feet, Link stood up to a straight posture, and headed out the door of the tent. Approaching Sahasrahla and his horse, the old man took notice of him and said, "Ah, Link. Ye're up at last. Was beginnin' to make me wonder if ye'd ever get up, yeh was."

Breaking into a broad smile at this last bit, he continued, "I don' think ye've been properly introduced to me little pony. This here is Sleipnir. Raised 'im meself, I did. Yep, me and 'im have been through a lot together."

Despite the fact that Sahasrahla referred to Sleipnir as a pony, in actuality, he was a full grown horse. A rather large one at that. It's fur was of a deep burgundy colour, with a beautiful black mane and tail. A truly magnificent creature. Especially for having been in Sahasrahla's charge for so long. Link could only imagine what kind of adventure and daring this horse had seen in its life. And yet, it still was an animal of elegance and grace.

Sahsrahla patted it kindly on the nose, and Link could tell that he loved it. The bond between man and animal was strong. Incredibly strong. Link was unsure how, but he almost felt the love between Sahasrhla and Sleipnir, as though their bond was emanating some sort of tangible force. "Yeh can tell, can' yeh, boy?" Sahasrahla said without taking his eyes off of Sleipnir.

"Yeh can tell tha' we share a strong bond, can' yeh?"

Link gulped for a moment, before nodding. Sahasrahla let out a mild laugh, and said, "I thought so. I could tell, from the moment I set eyes on yeh, tha' yeh were special. Tha' ther' was somethin' different about yeh. Now I know wha' it is."

Link stared intently at Sahasrahla, eagerly awaiting his answer. But none came. Sahasrahla merely turned away from his horse and said, "Well, we best be off soon. Within the hour, me hopes. And [i]you're[/i] going to help tha' happen. I've already taken e'ryting out of the tent, save yer bed. Now it be yer job," now pointing a finger at Link, "to bring yer bed out here, and pack up the tent, whilst I be packing e'ryting else up. Are we clear?"

The disappointment in Link's eyes was clear. He had wanted to know just what Sahasrahla "knew", but he didn't get to. At least not yet. He wasn't ready to reveal his secret just yet. Link only hoped he would be soon. "Aww, what the long face fer, lad? We got to get all this packed up before we can take off fer Hyrule. Now, run along, little one. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

Link reentered the tent and grabbed his bedding. Taking a last look around, Sahasrahla had indeed told him the truth. Nothing else was left there. [i]How didn't I notice that before?[/i] Link thought to himself. [i]Ah well, no matter.[/i]

And with that, took the bedding outside for Sahasrahla to pack up on the horse.

Taking the tent down proved to be a more difficult task than Link had thought it would be. Every time he made a mistake, Sahasrahla was quick to point it out, but never offered to help. The more Link tried to fold the tent up, the more frustrated he got, and the more Sahsrahla laughed at him. Finally, "Lad, ye've clearly no idea wha' ye'r doing," Sahasrahla said, still laughing in between words.

"Well then why don't you come over here and do it," Link replied angrily, still struggling with the canvas.

"'Cause yeh never asked," Sahasrahla said, obviously trying to make a point.

Link sighed, struggled with the tent for a few more seconds, and then finally threw it down in frustration. "Alright, fine. Will you help me?" Link said, obviously not wanting to.

"Yes, I will," came Sahasrahla's reply, in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice.

With Sahasrhala's help, the rest of it went quite smoothly. Link was still a little bothered by his clandestine attempt to teach him a lesson in humility, but he couldn't help but admit that the aged mentor had a point.

Everything now packed onto the horse, which was quite laden by this time, they were finally ready to depart. The journey out of the forest was quiet, and surprisingly short. Before long, Link could see bright light at the end of their path, and he knew that their journey to Hyrule was almost at an end. Soon enough, he would be completing the task set to him by the Great Deku Tree, and then his debt would be repaid. Nothing, though, could have prepared Link for what lay ahead.

As they approached the edge of the forest, Link noticed an owl perched on a nearby tree. He couldn't help but feel some sense of familiarity when he looked at that owl. He was certain that he had never seen it before in his life, yet something was familiar about it. Unable to place his finger on the feeling, Link just ignored it and continued onwards.

Finally coming out from under the tree's canopy, Link was blinded by the bright light for nearly twenty seconds before finally adjusting to it. Even then, it was hard for him to see. Kokiri Forest had never known light of this magnitude or magnificence. Finally opening his eyes, the sight that now lay before him caused him to audibly gasp. He was at the top of a small hill, and below him lay a large, expansive field, extending in all directions, with no visible end. A town dotted here and there were the most distinguishable landmarks Link could see. Other than that, nothing but grass and trees, for as far as he could see.

"Link, mah boy, welcome to Hyrule," Sahasrahla said with a grin, seeing the young boy's reaction to the sight before him.

After another few seconds of Link staring out at the field amazed, Sahasrahla again spoke: "Come now, Link. We don' have all day to sight see. We've got to get yeh to the castle, and tha's a good two day journey away. Best not be losin' time now."

Link was rather taken aback by this news, finally snapping him from his reverie. "Two days?! Where will we stay during the night? There can be no safe place to put up a tent in this land. It would be visible for leagues!" he protested.

Sahasrahla let out a hearty guffaw before saying, "And this, lad, is where yeh need to trust me. I wouldn' have been able to get here were that the case, now would I?"

Link slowly shook his head, looking a bit defeated. "Tha's right, lad. Now, ther' be a town half a day's march ahead of us. We can make it there before nightfall, as long as we don' run into trouble. Seek we the Township of Lon Lon," Sahasrahla firmly stated, "We best get going now, 'fore we run out of daylight."

And with that, the old man began leading the horse down the hill to the field below. And Link could only follow and stare in amazement at all that was around him.


	10. Chapter Nine

The trek across the field proved far more difficult than Link anticipated. What seemed at first a flat plain of grass was in reality a series of rolling hills, uneven terrain, and winding paths amongst various hazards. Everything ranging from dangerous sand traps to seemingly harmless gopher holes veiled by foliage proved threatening. And yet there was a beauty to all of it. A harsh land where all inhabitants vied for survival, pitted against the elements and each other. A vicious world, most unlike the wood Link had known all his life. Despite its terror, there also existed a supreme majesty.

At the moment, Link, Sahasrahla, and Sleipnir were busy scaling yet another slope; Sahasrahla leading Sleipnir, and Link wandering a bit behind, still attempting to absorb all that was around him now, and reminiscing on all that he had left behind. Navi was reciting some story to him that he had no concern for, and thus was ignoring her, however it seemed to have no discernable effect on her, as she continued to talk.

Finally reaching the summit of the hill, Sahasrahla decided that a small rest would be in order. It had been several hours since they began their trek, and even the strength of Sleipnir began waning after such a journey. Taking a seat next to Sahasrahla on top of the mound, Link turned to the old man, still ignoring Navi, and said, "So, if the journey across the field has been so treacherous, how is it that anyone travels across Hyrule?"

Finally taking the hint, Navi quieted down. Sahasrahla plucked a blade of grass from the ground, and placed the end of it in his mouth before answering, "Heh, I forget tha' yeh wouldn' know nothin' 'bout Hyrule. A jus' question, lad."

Removing the blade of grass from his mouth and twirling it between his fingers, he continued, "Well, like I said to yeh before, not many a soul has explored this area of Hyrule. I was lookin' to be the first to find yer village, after all."

Now thinking on the matter, Link did recall Sahasrahla mentioning this detail. "So, not many paths lead to this part of the field. In fact, none of them do," Sahasrahla finished.

"None?!" Link exclaimed.

"Aye, lad. Not a one."

"You mean to tell me that your people have never tried to make contact with us, despite knowing that we exist?"

"Well, not exactly. See, there only be a few of us what believe in these rumours of forest folk. Most of 'em reside in Lon Lon, as a matter o' fact. The believers, tha' is."

"And the dissenters?" Link asked, mildly concerned.

"Well, to tell the truth, lad, they kind of be all o'er. Most folk don' believe yeh exist," Sahasrahla said nervously, "To be honest, I'd doubt tha' anyone be believin' yeh."

A small smile formed on the edges of Link's lips, something Sahasrahla had never seen before. Reaching into his waist pouch, Link slyly said, "Sahasrahla, would you know the legend of the Spiritual Stones?"

Sahasrahla rolled his eyes in response and said, "Well blimey, lad, who in this wide world don'?"

The smile on Link's face became a little more pronounced. "And how many actually own one of these Spiritual Stones?"

"Link, what are you doing?" Navi asked, sure that he wasn't supposed to reveal this information to this swordsmen they still barely knew.

"No, Navi, it's okay," Link assured her.

Still uncertain of Link's intentions, or his sudden placement of trust in this man, she let him continue. "Well," Sahasrahla said with emphasis, almost ignoring Navi's interjection, "Ther' only be three of 'em! Each one of them tings was entrusted to a single tribe. The Spiritual Stone of Water to the Zora. The Stone of Fire to the Gorons. And the third was 'posed to be given to the Children of the forest, but not a soul 'as ever seen tha' one. Some don' even believe it exists."

Link was now having a hard time from breaking into a full-mouthed grin; Navi grimaced, though neither Link nor Sahasrahla took notice, for her size. Removing his hand from his pouch, Link produced an Emerald, laced with gold in the shape of a spiral. "I think I found your third one," he said, clearly quite pleased with the show he had just put on.

Sahasrahla nearly fell over, he was so taken aback by the stone. A shocked expression accompanied this as he exclaimed, "I-I don' believe me eyes! Where did yeh come by tha'?!"

"The Guardian of the forest entrusted it to me upon my departure. He... explained that it would help prove I was telling the truth about my origin," Link stated, garnering an even more horrified look from Navi for mentioning who had given it to him.

"I'd say it would, at tha'!" Sahasrahla said, still quite shocked by the recent turn of events.

"And something that I didn't really understand. He said that the Spiritual Stone of the Forest would help me complete my quest, somehow."

"Well, couldn' really help yeh with tha', since I've no ide-er jus' wha' yer quest is. And yeh ain' been exactly forthcomin' 'bout that aspect of yer journey. I can' imagine tha' I'll get much from yeh on tha', in which case, I can' give yeh much either."

Navi was about ready to give Link a stiff reminder that information of that sensitivity needed to remain secret when he just shrugged, replying, "That's okay. I'm sure I'll figure it out on my own eventually."

Navi breathed a sigh of relief at Link's keeping that knowledge to himself. "Alrigh', lad, ye be all smart about it," Sahasrahla said, still unsure of just what to make of the situation, "But for now, we best be goin'. Not good to stay in any one place in this neck of the woods, if yeh know wha' I mean. Fiends and monsters be walking 'bout in broad daylight these days."

Pulling himself to his feet, Sahasrahla nearly extended a hand to his companion, but quickly thought better of it. _Best to let 'im figure out on 'is own tha' he needs help e'ry once in a while_, he mused.

The three now continued their journey across the gargantuan field, once again winding their way between hazards, scaling and descending various hills, and all the while being wary to not upset anything that might perceive them as a threat. Unfortunately, the latter of their intentions was thwarted when Link stumbled into a particularly thick patch of grass. Stepping into an area where he could not see the ground, Link disturbed some slumbering creature, for no more than a few meters in front of him, a monstrous plant erupted from the ground.

It at first appeared to be nothing more than just an over-sized flower, but as it continued to sprout forth from the earth, it was clear that it was something much more foul. Now towering more than five meters in the air, the vegetative behemoth finally ceased growing. The body of the giant plant was as a bulbous sac: soft and fleshy, with roots lacing patterns on it. On its cap was a large flower. Red petals lined with cerulean veins made up the blossom. At its base was a thick root, extending below the earth. Lined around this were six smaller tendril-like roots, leading from the base of the sac to the ground. Now though, the six smaller roots retracted from the soil, and reached out to form six shafts extending straight out from the body of what Link could only assume was some kind of plant creature. "Link," Navi started, a hint of fear in her voice, "I think now would be a good time to draw your sword and shield."

But Link wasn't paying attention to Navi. His gaze was fixed on the plant. The six roots of the plant now stiffened, and flattened themselves, taking the shape of blades. Link could only stand there and watch as all this occurred in front of him within a few seconds time. He heard Sahasrahla shouting something to him, but his mind was focused only on the event unfolding before his eyes, and he heard not what his companion was trying to tell him. "Consider this yer first test, lad!" Sahasrahla cried merrily, laughing afterwards, but Link didn't take notice.

His gaze was fixed upon the creature in front of him. Without warning, the blades at the base of the sac slowly began to turn. A freely rotating motor structure was a rarity of biology, but it would appear that this creature had beaten the odds of evolution, for the blades continued to rotate. Now picking up speed in their rotation, the creature slowly began to rise, the large central root released its grip on the ground, and the beast took off into the air, its six spinning roots no doubt responsible for its flight capabilities.

Angling its blossom toward Link, the creature launched itself at him, its blades spinning ferociously fast. Finally taking Navi's advice, Link reached behind his shoulder to grab his shield and his sword. Now attaching the shield in his right hand, and grasping the blade in his left, he stood ready to defend himself. Confident that he had the physical prowess and proper training to take down this behemoth, he readied himself for the attack. Dodging swiftly to the side to avoid the propeller of the plant, Link sliced his sword along the hide of the creature's body.

Despite how fleshy and soft the sac had at first seemed, it gave no heed to Link's blade. At most, he managed to cut a few of the roots that wound their way around it, but nothing more. Turning back, Link saw that the fiend was mildly thrown off balance, but otherwise unscathed. "Link! I think it's weak spot is on its underbelly," Navi cried out in an attempt to help, but Link could barely hear her over the sound of his own heart.

Turning itself around, the beast charged Link once again, faster this time. This sudden attack was unanticipated, and it caught the young boy off guard. Unable to dash out of harm's way this time, Link raised his shield in a desperate attempt to fend the beast off.

The sound of metal being struck rang out as one of the blades collided with his shield. The force of the impact threw him back several feet, flinging him into a nearby bramble. The bush tore at his skin and clothes, making them even more tattered than they were before. Ignoring the pain, Link pulled himself free from the shrub and wiped the blood from his brow, readying himself for battle once again. However, the blow backwards had severely disoriented him, and he swooned. Losing his balance, he dropped to one knee, looking up only just in time to see the plant creature turning around to make yet another pass at him.

Link tried to pull himself up to his feet, but it was to no avail. He could do naught but remain stationary, and await his doom. He bowed his head and accepted his fate.

_Pfft._

_Pfft._

_Pfft._

Link looked up to see three arrows stuck into the central root that protruded from beneath the creature. He turned his head to find Sahasrahla standing a few meters away, holding a bow up as though he had just fired it. The fiend knew it was beat, and thus retreated back to its subterranean abode, conceding defeat to its foe. "Link! Link! Hey! Are you okay?!" Navi screeched in her high pitched voice.

"Yes, Navi," Link snarled, clearly annoyed by her, "I'm fine."

Seeing that the battle had ended, Sahasrahla placed the bow back into a pouch on Sleipnir. "Sorry to hold off for so long, lad, but me thinks tha' yeh needed to experience a real battle," Sahasrahla said calmly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"You mean to tell me that you risked my well-being for the sake of some experience?" Link asked surprisingly placid, raising an eyebrow.

A small laugh escaped Sahasrahla's lips before saying, "Nah, I wouldn' do somethin' like tha'. I had me bow trained on 'im the whole time. Ye were ne'er in any real danger, lad. I jus' wanted to wait and see if yeh could do it yerself. Me hopes tha' ye've learned somethin' from this."

"How could you do something so reckless?!" Navi flew up to Sahasrahla's face and asked, trying her best to yell at him; he had difficulty taking her seriously, for her size.

He suddenly had the urge to flick her away, but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. _Got to stop thinking like that_, he thought to himself, chuckling a bit as he did so.

"It's okay, Navi," Link said, merely shrugging, "What was that thing, anyways?"

Navi gave a somewhat stern look in Link's direction for being so apathetic, but decided to leave the issue alone and fly back to Link's side. "It's called a peahat," Sahasrahla said, answering Link's question, "Bloody stupid name fer it, if yeh ask me, but it's wha' them _scientists_ in the capital city thought they oughta be named."

"Are they very dangerous?" Link asked, curious.

"Hah! Hardly. I've fought dozens of them tings in me days, and I haven' had a problem with a single one of 'em," Sahasrahla said nonchalantly, before seeing the obvious look of annoyance on Link's face from this comment and added, "Barrin' 'fore I knew wha' I was doin' with a blade, of course."

A bit of a nervous chuckle accompanied this. "Well, lad, me thinks we've seen enough excitement fer one day. Le's be off, shall we?"

Link nodded, sheathing his sword and replacing his shield on his back as he did so. The next few hours were rather dull, and passed without incident. Rising the crest of a rather large hill, a large gated city finally came into view some ways off in the distance. "Tha' ther' be our destination," Sahasrahla told Link, "Lon Lon. We be gettin' close."

It was near evening before the pair at length found themselves at the gates of the city. Both were quite ready for some rest, and were glad at the thought of finally receiving some. Before approaching the gate, Sahasrahla stopped the trio for a moment. "Uh, Navi," he started, "none of these folk have e'er seen a fairy before. I don' know how they'll react."

"Wait, didn't you say that you knew people here who already believed in our existence?" Navi retorted, unsure where he was going with this.

"Well, yeah, but… tha' doesn' mean tha' most people do. They won' have any problem with yeh," Sahasrahla said, "probably."

"Probably?!" Navi cried.

Link was starting to chuckle the more the conversation went on. "Well, yeah, probably. Anyways, is there any way yeh can keep yerself hidden or anything?"

Link was starting to turn from chuckles to laughter as Navi looked completely shocked at what she was hearing. Looking around a bit, Navi finally turned around at Link with a sly grin on her face. Still chuckling, "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Link," she said, pausing long before continuing, "lift up your hat."

It was now Sahasrahla's turn to laugh, as he immediately realized what was happening. Link was a little slower, but still suspicious, asking, "What for?"

A slight chuckle escaped her mouth before, "So I can hide in it, silly!"

"What?!" Link exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of it, "Why there?"

Navi adapted a slightly concupiscent tone, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would you rather I hide somewhere else?"

Link's face turned a deep shade of red as Sahasrahla began laughing long and deep. Without saying a word, Link removed his cap from his crown, revealing his dirty blonde hair, and lowered his head. "Thank you," Navi said, giggling profusely, and flew up to his head to rest.

Link replaced his hat and looked at Sahasrahla, his face still a deep red. "Can we continue now please," he said, somewhat antagonistically.

Sahasrahla was still laughing so hard he couldn't speak, so he merely nodded and they made their way to the main gate. The gatekeeper made some vague, generic comment welcoming them to Lon Lon as they passed the threshold of the city's borders. Link and Sahasrahla both regained their composures as they came to a large open space.

Before Link now lay a sight that he had never known: hundreds of people walked the streets, crowding out the stone roads, something else entirely unfamiliar to him. Shops lined every street, selling everything from weapons to healing medicines. All manner of folk walked about; the young and the old; the big and the small; the strong and the weak. Many not even human. Link caught glimpses of large, round, orange creatures that seemed to have some kind of rocks protruding from their backs. Blue and white athletic forms covered in fins and scales also walked about. And every one of them looked as though they had some business to attend to. Link couldn't possibly conceive what all these people had to do all at once, but it was clear that they did. The whole city was a bustling place of trade and business. Link couldn't gather much more than that.

"So, lad," Sahasrahla said, grinning widely, "wha' do yeh think?"

Link looked at his companion, dumbfounded. Words tried to form on his tongue, but none of them came to fruition. Sahasrahla simply laughed and said, "Aye, tha's to be expected, lad. Come, we best get ol' Sleipnir here into the stables. Wouldn' want 'im to be catchin' a cold from stayin' out in the night, now would we?"

After leaving Sleipnir in the town's stables, Sahasrahla mentioned a tavern he knew of with an inn, so as they could rest for the night, and hopefully find someone willing to see them to Hyrule Castle, as the roads could be dangerous if traveled alone. Strolling through various market places and busy squares where both the shops and the people appeared to be preparing to retire for the night, the pair came to the base of a large hill. "the town be split inta two levels," Sahasrahla explained, seeing Link's confusion at the acclivity, "All the market places be in this, the lower of two levels, and up here be a more, well... rural area of town."

Link caught the hesitance towards the end of Sahasrahla's explanation, and offered him a sideways glance, along with a raised eyebrow, for it: "Rural?"

"Well, lad, this town started as nothin' but a wee group of farmers, tryin' to make their way in the world. Figured the middle o' nowhere, where there be not a soul to disturb 'em, oughtta be a good place to put a ranch. And it seems they was right, fer a city soon sprung up aroun' it. The busy market yeh jus' saw is wha' tha' turned inta. The ranches remain to this day, up this here hill. Them wha' folk stayed behind to tend 'em kind of formed their own li'l community. Tha's the place we be headin' fer," Sahasrahla finished, taking a deep breath.

Link allowed a small smile, and nodded at Sahasrahla, saying, "Well, if the history lesson is over, may we proceed?"

"Aye, lad, we may, but don' yeh be gettin' smart on me," Sahasrahla answered with a small grin on his face.

After climbing the hill, Link could indeed see that this area was much more rural than the bustling place of trade he had witnessed before. The streets were not nearly as densely packed, if they could even be called streets. Where as before the roads were paved of stone and brick, here only the earth served as a path.

Far less people roamed the street, in part because there were less of them to do so, and in part because of the late hour of the day. There seemed to be naught but a main plaza, with few small roads branching off, leading off into the distance, where Link caught sights of various homesteads, cattle enclosings, and fields of hay. When he had seen the town from a distance, he knew that it was big, but the true scope of this city had escaped him until this moment. Link hadn't even noticed it, but his mouth had been agape for most of their journey through this township. He had never seen such a place, and didn't expect to see one again soon. Link was truly in awe.

Sahasrahla just kept pushing forwards, and after a moment of pause, Link followed him. Veering course off to the left, Sahasrahla finally ceased his march in front of an old tavern. Rather worn and shabby, the pub was somewhat small, and the dull red paint was chipping and peeling in several places, revealing the brown wood underneath. Link glanced above the door to a sign stating the tavern's name and couldn't help but laugh a little. "The Cow's Udder?" Link inquired humorously.

"And jus' wha' is wrong with a name like tha'?" Sahasrahla said smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... nothing," Link said, and continued laughing to himself as they entered the bar.

All manner of folk occupied the interior. There were the stout and the meager, the short and the tall, those who were old and wizened, and those who were young and strong. The same creatures wandering the streets earlier occupied this tavern, along with those who were more human, but all were so tightly packed it was a wonder anyone could navigate the place. Link knew not what to make of the spectacle before him, for he had seen naught similar to it. A low, gruff, yet friendly voice suddenly rang out somewhere in front of Link, though he couldn't tell from whom it came: "Sal? Sal!" the voice cried out, dragging out the vowel the second time it called out.

Sahasrahla looked around for the source of the voice but was unsuccessful. "Sal! Over here!" the voice cried out again.

From the crowd, a man squeezed through a few of the figures in front of them. How he had managed to make his way through the crowd with such ease was something of a mystery, for his girth seemed as though it would make this nigh impossible. An incredibly round, short man now stood before them. His skin was tanned from many years of hard labour and sun, and his face was so flushed it seemed to be in a permanent state of exertion. The top of his head was completely bald, and the hair that he remained seemed to be more of a mane as it ran seamlessly into his large, grizzly beard. His hair was dark at the roots and lighter at the tips, another sign of much time in the sun. The shaggy unkempt hair he did have was pulled back into a ponytail. A dirty red shirt, covered by even dirtier blue suspenders, seemed as though it had been the only clothes he had worn for weeks. Link couldn't help but wonder if he had any other clothes.

His small, beady eyes met with Sahasrahla's, whose face immediately turned into an enormous smile. "Talon!" he exclaimed exuberantly before clasping the man in a hearty embrace, which was readily returned by the man.

The man laughed deeply and said, "Ah, Sal, it's been a while, but I knew yeh couldn' stay away from here for too long."

"Aye, Talon, I couldn't," Sahasrahla said, taking a step back, a hand still on the man's shoulder.

"What brings yeh round these parts?" the man asked before noticing Link, "And who's yer little friend?"

Sahasrahla smiled and looked at Link for a moment before turning back to Talon: "Those questions have the same answer, actually. Le' me buy yeh a drink, and I can answer 'em for yeh," he said, leading his friend over to the bar, "'Fore we do tha' though, le' me introduce yeh."

Looking at Link, he started, "Link, this be me old friend, Talon. We go back a long ways. And Talon, this be Link."

"Why hello there, little feller," Talon said, offering his thick beefy hand down in greeting; Link took it, his hand dwarfed by Talon's, and was rewarded with a large streak of dirt on his palm, even more noticeable than that which was already there.

Actually, now that he thought of it, Link hadn't gotten the chance to bathe since they'd left the forest. Not that it was of particular concern in this area, as most appeared even dirtier than he, but this was no way to see a princess….

Link was snapped from his reverie as Talon and Sahasrahla headed towards the bar, starting to leave him behind. Quickly drawing himself up and following them into the crowd, Link was surprised when he suddenly ran into a large creature that had walked in front of his path. Looking up to see what it was, his jaw went agape at the sight that stood before him: an orange behemoth, so large it covered his view. An enormous figure, easily ten times Link's size, the beast was covered in spiny growths of rock, deposits of silicate lacing them up and down in intricate, yet organic, patterns.

Link didn't quite know what to make of it at first, and then the creature turned around, revealing its front side: a large belly, accompanied by equally large sinews, were perhaps the most intimidating aspects of the creature. Its large muscular arms looked as though they were capable of carving through rock. The fact that the creature had a face meant that there must have been a head, but Link couldn't tell where the body ended and it began. The brute had a small peak at its crown, topped with a small growth of rock. When the creature opened its mouth, a low, rumbling, and surprisingly friendly voice escaped: "Whoa, little Hylian, I didn't see you there. You might want to watch your step in this place."

And with that, the being pursed its lips into what Link could only interpret as an awkward attempt at a smile, turned round, and pushed its way back into the crowd, unintentionally forcing aside a whole slew of the other patrons as he, or at least Link thought it was a he, did so. Shaking his head from the moment, Link continued through the crowd to find Sahasrahla. Finally he saw him talking with his friend Talon at the bar. Running up, Link was about to ask him just what that thing was he encountered, when he overheard what him and his friend were talking about. "So, is that boy a Child of the forest?" the man named Talon asked quietly.

Looking around somewhat suspiciously, Sahasrahla hesitantly answered, "Yes."

Talon tried his hardest to suppress his joyous laughter, and it came out in a hoarse guffaw. "I knew it! I knew it!" he exclaimed in a whisper, "Oh, Sal, you sly dog you. Where's he headed?"

Sahasrahla took a long drink from the pint of ale in front of him. "Hyrule Castle," he said, putting the glass back down on the bar, garnering a bushy eyebrow being raised on Talon's face, "He didn' tell me why. Tha's just where he has to get to. Which brings me to wha' I really wanted to ask yeh."

"I take it yeh need passage 'long to capital city," Talon said, almost reading Sahasrahla's mind, "And ye're in luck, 'cause me and Malon are headin' thar tomorrow. Got a shipmen' what needs delivery."

Coming up to them now, Link finally made his presence known. "Ah, Link, there yeh are, lad," Sahasrahla exclaimed, "What took you so long?"

It was clearly more of a rhetorical question, as he immediately turned his attention back to Talon. "So, Malon'll be taggin' along, eh? Isn' she a bit young fer tha'?"

"Heh, yer memory's startin' to go in yer age, Sal. Malon's twelve now," Talon answered.

"Twelve! She mus' have grown quite a bit since the las' time I saw her then."

The conversation then turned towards far more frivolous talk about things that Link was neither familiar with nor interested in. This continued until it was completely dark outside. More and more of the patrons began leaving the bar until there were only a few left. Finally, Talon and Sahasrahla realized the lateness of the hour. "Oh, no, I lef' Malon up on the ranch all on her own. She's gonna give me all kinds of hell for being late," Talon said, holding his head in his hands, "Hey, Sal, where are you staying for the night?"

"Well," Sahasrahla began, "as it stands, we don' have one yet. I was hopin' to look for an inn somewhere 'round here."

"No, don' be ridiculous," Talon said, clapping Sahasrahla on the shoulder, "Yeh can stay with me and Malon up on the ranch tonight. 'Specially since ye'll be leaving with us in the mornin'."

"We would be honored," Sahasrahla said in the most serious tone Link had heard since meeting him.

After a moment, his face cracked into a smile, which quickly turned into a raucous bout of laughter between the two friends as they gave each other an affection grab on the shoulder. "Ah, Sal, I have missed you," Talon said joyously, clearly elated about seeing his old friend again, "Come on, le's get going. Don' wanna make Malon any madder, after all."

After giving parting sentiments to the bartender and remaining patrons, the duo exited the tavern with Link following behind them. They walked for a while along the road before Sahasrahla pulled back from Talon to speak with Link. "So, lad, we should be in Hyrule by tomorrow evening," he said to the young boy.

"Good," Link replied somewhat distantly, "Sahasrahla, can I ask you a question?"

"Aye, lad, go ahead," he replied.

"What was that, uh, thing about back there? Where you and he just laughed for no reason?"

Sahasrahla looked at Link with a hint of melancholy in his gaze. "If there's anything I hope for yeh, lad, it's tha' ye'll someday understand tha'."

And with that, Sahasrahla caught back up with Talon, leaving Link to ponder his final words.


	11. Chapter Ten

The young girl had always liked to watch the sunrise. The way the oranges and reds played across the green open pastures; how the reds and yellows of the sun, the greens of the fields, and the greys and blues of the buildings coalesced into a beautiful display of light and colour: a hidden pact between the natural and the man-made creating a rainbow of sorts, bridging the two forces that, under any other conditions, would be at odds with each other. Here the beauty of nature and the majesty of architecture became one. But not yet. There were still a few minutes before this wondrous event was to occur.

Stepping out of her bed, the girl's feet recoiled at the cold touch of the wooden floor. Curling her toes to brace for the temperature, she once again placed her feet on the hard wood and stood up out of bed. The cold of the morning easily pierced through the thin slip she wore now that it was exposed to the air, no longer protected by the warm of the bed. Shivering slightly, she tiptoed to a small wardrobe and opened the door. A small selection of plain bland clothing hung from the small rack.

The girl looked sternly at the various dresses and shirts for a minute before finally deciding on a white, short-sleeved dress with a blue rectangular pattern lining the bottom of the sleeves and body. In truth, it was more of a long shirt than a dress, meant to be worn as a top, with a skirt to cover the bottom half of the body. However, on the young girl, the shirt was low enough that it didn't even reveal her ankles while she was standing. Taking the dress off its rack, she removed it from its hanger and quickly slipped it on, eager to rush out of the house and watch the sunrise.

Over in a corner of the room lay her boots. She didn't even cast a glance at them as she ran outside, her small feet barely making a sound on the wooden stairs as she quickly descended them. A small pitter-patter was the only indication that someone was even awake in the quiet farmhouse, let alone running around. She pushed the door open and was greeted by the blue light of a still serene morning. The sun had not yet risen. There was still time.

Now dashing out towards the direction of the light, the farmhouse she'd just exited on her left, a large stable to her right. Beyond the two buildings lay a large green pasture of grass and hay, a large, round, gated enclosure in the center of it; a high fence wrought of black iron. The girl slowed down as she approached the entrance to the gated area of the field, the soft grass turning to a hard dirt path that circled the enclosure, as though it were some kind of track. Opening the gate, she began running again, the dew on the soft grass in the early morning numbing her toes and wetting the bottom of her dress.

Finally she reached her destination: the absolute middle of the pasture. After several long minutes of intently gazing to the east, a glare finally arose from the mountain range that created the border of the lands of Hyrule. This was it; the sun was about to rise. She raised her hands high in the air and closed her eyes. A moment later the first rays of the sun crept over the peaks of the mountains, bathing the young girl in warmth and light. Her face lifted into a large smile as she opened her eyes and greeted the sun with an overjoyed yell of, "Good morning!"

It was beautiful. All of it. The shadows of all the structures in the sun's path, both natural and man-made, created a glorious display of contrast and beauty. The dew on the grass glistened for mere seconds before it evaporated. The girl had always pretended that these were fairies come to visit her. Slowly lowering herself to the ground, she laid back and let the sun warm her feet, her scarlet hair splayed out on the grass around her head. She laughed as the sensation of feeling came back to her toes and they became dried in the sun's heat. Looking up in the sky, shades of yellow and red streaked across the otherwise blue and cloudless sky. A glorious start to a glorious day.

And with that, the girl picked herself up, dusted off her clothes, and began running back to the house. The morning had begun, and with it so too had time for work. Rushing over the grassy pasture, she made her way back to the farmhouse and up to her room. She walked over to the corner she had ignored previously, grabbed her boots and began putting them on, tying up the laces tight as usual. _Wouldn't want any grass or bugs to get in there, after all_, she thought. Almost ready now, she had naught but one task left to her. She opened the door to her room and walked straight across the hallway, opening the door directly across from hers.

The sight of her father - a large man with a wooly beard and wild hair kept back in a ponytail - still asleep in his bed greeted her. She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Wake up sleepyhead," she said loudly, trying to wake him.

No response. She repeated it, a little louder this time. Still no response. Finally, she rushed into the room, climbed on the bed, and began wildly jumping on it, delightfully shouting, "Wake up!" over and over.

Jarred from what was clearly a deep slumber, the girl's father woke up with a start, immediately sitting up in his bed. "Wha... wha' is it?" he said sleepily, not entirely aware of what was going on around him.

Now settling down, the girl sat on her father's lap, put her arms around his neck, smiled, and said, "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead."

Despite being upset about having been woken up, her father couldn't help but be warmed by her demeanor. A kind smile came across his face as he looked at her and said, "Alrigh', just gimme a few minutes to get dressed and wha'not."

Now perking up a little more, he gently slapped his daughter's knee, saying, "Tell you wha'. Why don' you go wake up Mr. Ingo while yer waitin' fer me."

The girl slightly cowered at the name and held her father just a little tighter at the mention of this. "But, papa, Mr. Ingo scares me."

"Oh, Malon, don't be silly," came her father's reply, "Mr. Ingo migh' be a little rough 'round the edges, but he's a good man and a good worker. There's nuttin' to be 'fraid of, I promise yeh."

Smiling warmly at the girl, she couldn't help but be upraised by his friendly presence. "Alright, papa, I'll go wake Mr. Ingo up," she said, trying her best to be happy about it.

"Tha's a good girl. Now run along, and I'll meet yeh outside in a minute."

And with that, Malon hopped down off the bed and walked out of the room. Turning left and making her way another meter or so down the hallway, she came to a closed wooden door. Taking a deep breath and mustering up some courage, she opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Unable to see anything, she opened it wide enough so that she could stick her whole head through the doorway. In the bed was a man sleeping. He wasn't as corpulent as Malon's father, but he still had a rather large belly. "Uh," Malon started quietly, stuttering a bit, "Mr. Ingo? It's… it's time to wake up."

The man shuffled slightly in his bed, but otherwise remained motionless. Malon cleared her throat and said again, louder this time, "Mr. Ingo, it's time to wake up."

Another shuffle, but still he didn't wake. A few more times garnered the same response. Malon was becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation. Finally she opened the door wide, walked right up to the edge of the bed and shouted, "Mr. Ingo!"

Finally reacting to the noise, the man in bed jolted up, turned over to face her and yelled, "What the hell do you want?!"

Malon was severely frightened by his outburst, but tried her best to hold her ground. "My, uh, my father" she stuttered, "says it's time to wake up and do some work."

"Oh does he now?" the man asked snidely, "Well, tell that wonder of a worker that I'll be right out."

Malon would have had to have been a fool to not grasp the thick layer of sarcasm Mr. Ingo had drenched his words in. Deciding though that she had done her job of waking him, and that any further dealings had best be left to her father, she quietly acknowledged him and backed out of the room. Under his breath the man muttered, "One of these days, Talon, one of these days. You'll get what's coming to you for being so lazy, and then I, the great Ingo, will finally be able to run this ranch the way it was meant to be."

But Malon didn't hear these words. She was already running out the door of the house by the time he finished his utterance. Still running, she entered the barn just across the way from her house. Dashing over to one of the corners, she grabbed the bag of oats and began feeding it to the various horses they had in the stables. Most of the horses she passed were brown and black. Filling up each of the horse's oat bags, she made her way around the entire stables, finally reaching the end of them. In the last stable was an especially beautiful foal. Its fur was of a rich burgundy color, and it had a white mane and tail. The fur on the lower half of its legs was black, with another frill of white just before the hooves.

Malon showed particular care to this one. Before filling up the oat bag, she poured a little into her hand and let the foal eat off it. "Yeah, there you go, girl," Malon said, a smile on her face, "Eat up. There's a good girl."

The foal quickly gobbled the oats out of Malon's hand, so she filled up the bag and let the foal eat, petting her as she did so. Malon looked upon the foal with loving eyes; it was her favorite horse. Watching how she buried her head into the bag, how her black eyes shimmered in the beams of light that slipped through the windows and the cracks in the walls, how her beautiful white tail gracefully swatted at flies. Malon just couldn't think of anything more beautiful and majestic than a horse.

It was at this moment that Malon was lost in her day dreams and her gaze started wandering with her thoughts that she noticed the two figures sleeping at the other end of the barn. Her mind was quickly snapped from her reverie at this observation, and she was immediately gripped with both fear and curiosity. _Who are these men?_ she wondered. Thinking better than to go wake the two, for fear that they might be vagrants - or worse: thieves - she slowly began to make her way out of the barn.

Before she could slip out the door however, one of the figures woke up. Paralyzed with fear, Malon could only watch in terror as the man pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked around the barn. Noticing Malon standing there, he squinted his eyes a bit, and took a long look at her before saying, "Malon? Is tha' you?"

Quite taken aback by this man's knowledge of her identity, Malon too looked hard at the stranger. "Oh, come now, Malon, you can' have forgotten 'bout me, could yeh?"

There was a familiarity to the man's voice, of this she was certain. Racking her brain more, Malon desperately tried to recall where she knew this man. After a long pause she finally managed to squeak out, "Uncle Sal?"

"Aye, I knew yeh couldn' 'ave forgotten 'bout me," the man happily bellowed out.

Now finally realizing the identity of the man, she ran over to him and joyously threw her arms around him in a zealous embrace. "Uncle Sal!" she cried with glee, "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?! Did you have adventures?! Was it exciting?! Tell me all about it!"

"Oh, my how ye've grown!" Sahasrahla exclaimed in both delight and agony, as the weight of Malon throwing herself at him nearly toppled him back into the straw he had just risen from.

Finally managing to balance himself, Sahasrahla looked with joy into Malon's eyes and said, "Now now, child, tha' be a lotta question to be ans'rin at once. Which do yeh wanna know first?"

"All of them!" she said, a rather telling grin on her face betraying the joke she was trying to pull on Sahasrhala.

He played along with it nonetheless, and guffawed heartily at her suggestion. "Well tha's not very fair at all, now is it?" he asked.

"Nope," Malon replied, quite pleased with herself.

A smaller laugh escaped Sahasrahla's lips this time. "Well, I tell yeh wha', I'll tell yeh all 'bout my ventures and travels tonight o'er dinner. How's tha' sound?" he said, giving her a loving look and the most minute of winks, which she immediately picked up on.

Giving a small nod and smile as acknowledgement, Malon stood up and began walking over to the bag of oats she'd left on the floor explaining, "Well, if you don't mind, Uncle Sal, some of us have work to be doing."

"I sense me some mockery in tha' tone. Don' you be gettin' smart on me, girl," Sahasrahla said, accompanying this statement with a chuckle to let Malon know of his jest, though she hardly needed the affirmation.

Bringing himself to a position in which standing up would be a more attainable goal, Sahasrahla slowly rose to his feet and straightened his back, a sickening, yet satisfying, cracking noise accompanying this. He looked down to see his comrade still fast asleep on the bed of straw, trembling slightly despite the morning warmth. "Hey, Malon," Sahasrahla yelled out, still looking at Link, "Would yeh mind wakin' up me friend here? I've business to discuss wit' yer father."

Malon, who was still putting the bag of oats away, looked over at Sahasrahla before asking: "Is he nice?"

"Oh," Sahasrahla said, becoming ever more concerned for Link's trembling, "more or less."

He smirked slightly and then finally brought his gaze to meet Malon's. "Alright, Uncle Sal, just give me a minute to finish up over here," came her reply.

"Sure thing Malon," he said warmly, now heading for the exit to the barn.

A loud slamming sound notified Malon of Sahasrahla's exit as she continued to get the horses ready for the day. Almost forgetting the deed she'd promised to do, it was several minutes before Malon finally made her way over to Link's resting spot and knelt beside him. She couldn't help but notice that his clothes were very odd. Something she'd never seen before. A long green tunic acting as both top and bottom pieces, tied around the waist with a brown leather belt. The tunic was badly tattered and torn. Next to the boy lay a pair of leather boots and an equally tattered green cap.

Just as she was about to wake the young boy, the hat moved; only slightly, but enough for Malon to take note of it. Curiously grasping the cap in her petite hands, she was quite startled when a blue light started emanating from within. Peaking over the rim, she couldn't help but let out a large gasp. A small winged person lay asleep in the tip of the hat. She was no more than a few centimeters tall, but she gave off a powerful blue light. Blinding almost.

Another gasp escaped her mouth as she realized what this was. "A fairy!" she exclaimed, "They _are_ real!"

Staring at the new found wonder a few seconds more, Malon finally put the hat down, careful not to disturb its inhabitant, and decided to wake up this strange boy. She hadn't noticed it before, but the boy had been trembling for the duration of her presence. Trembles started turning to shudders, and a quiet shivering moan began flowing from the boy's mouth. _He must be having a terrible dream_, Malon thought, now all the more eager to wake him.

Placing a hand on his side, she softly shook him, hoping to jar him from his slumber, but alas he remained asleep. Once again shaking him, this time harder, she started calling out to him. "Hey, uh… fairy boy!" she shouted, realizing she didn't yet know his name, "Wake up!"

The boy slowly came to, groggily mumbling some unintelligible babble. The only word Malon could make out was, "Help."

Shaking him and calling out a few more times, she finally managed to get him to turn onto his back and open his eyes, allowing her to finally see his face. Bright blue eyes peered up at her, veiled beneath goldenrod bangs. A hard jaw line accompanied by surprisingly soft facial features gave him a slightly handsome appearance, though most of this was undermined by several factors including his messy hair, torn clothing, and the smudges of dirt on his skin.

"Who… who are you? And where am I?" he spoke softly, clearly not yet entirely aware of his surroundings.

For a moment, Malon just remained staring at him, her gaze transfixed to his. Finally, she giggled lightly and said: "I'm Malon. And this is a barn on Lon Lon Ranch."

Finding the second question rather odd, she added, "How do you not remember where you fell asleep?"

"I… I don't know," the boy responded, his thoughts decidedly elsewhere.

"What's your name, fairy boy?" Malon asked, eyeing the boy with a questioning glance.

At this Link swiftly bolted up and came to attention. "What did you call me?!" he exclaimed.

Malon laughed hard for a moment before grinning and saying with ardour, "Fairy boy."

Link noticeably glared at her for a moment. "Please, uh, Malon was it?" he began.

Malon nodded, still grinning. "Please, Malon, never call me that again."

"Awww, why not?" Malon asked, grin growing wider, "I kind of like it."

Link opened his mouth to say something, but Sahasrahla walked through the door just then. "Don' mean to interrupt," he began, "but i's time fer yeh to earn yer keep here, lad."

Link threw him a questioning glance and said, "What do you mean?"

Sahasrahla adopted a face of shock as he looked at Link dumbfounded. "Are yeh really tha' dense, boy?"

Malon started giggling profusely at this point. Link shot her a sideways glance, but she ignored it and continued laughing. After a few moments of this, Link threw his arms in the air in surrender. "What?" he asked, not really sure of what was going on.

"Did yeh think yeh were jus' gonna sit around and sleep all day? There's work to be done, lad."

Link looked as though he were about to protest, but Sahasrahla, perhaps in anticipation of this, abruptly turned to Malon and added, "Malon, would yeh kindly show Link wha' he's to be doin'?"

"Sure thing Uncle Sal," she replied, still giggling.

Sahasrahla then turned round and exited the barn, leaving the two in solitude once again. Malon brought herself to her feet and began heading back to the stables on the other end of the barn, only pausing to look back at Link for a moment and say, "Come on, fairy boy. Follow me and I'll show you what we're doing."

Standing up and dusting himself off, Link glared at the back of Malon's head. "I told you not to call me that," he said sternly, reaching for his boots and putting them on.

"Well," Malon began, "what _do_ you want me to call you?"

"My name is Link," he replied, making his way towards her.

Having reached her destination, Malon turned around and looked at Link. "I like mine better," she said, folding her arms across her chest and grinning at him.

Link thought of saying something, but decided to just ignore her instead. Reaching the other end of the barn, he walked up and stood beside her. "Now what?" he asked, not at all thrilled about the prospect of carrying out farm chores.

"We have to lead the horses out into the field so they can run around and graze throughout the day," she explained, "But before that, we have to fit them with reins."

Malon then went on to show Link how to equip one of the horses with reins, taking careful measure to explain each step she went through in an attempt to help him easier understand just what to do. After completing her demonstration, she had Link try it himself. He was subsequently the victim of many failed attempts from the horse to kick him. Following several minutes of this and Malon barking orders at him, he finally managed to complete his task and properly fit the horse with reins.

"Okay, fairy boy," Malon said, "Good job. You think you can do some more on your own now?"

Link glared at her for the name, but nodded at her nonetheless. "Alrighty then, let's get going."

She tossed him another pair of reins. "Just make sure you don't try putting them on that pony over there," she stated, pointing to the burgundy horse with the white trim.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Because only I can tame that horse," Malon explained, "She doesn't like anybody else. Not even my papa."

Link now stared intently at the horse, almost trying to discern just what it was that made her friendly towards Malon and none other. The pony stared back at him, certain that she would give him a swift quick in the teeth if he even tried to touch her. "What's her name," Link said, still looking at the horse.

"Epona," Malon said softly, "Isn't she pretty?"

"Epona," Link repeated, more to himself than anything, "What a beautiful name."


	12. Chapter Eleven

The day toiled on quite laboriously for Link. Anything from leading the horses out into the pasture to feed, to helping stack crate upon endless crate of a white substance he was not familiar with, that the others constantly referred to as 'milk', into several wagons in preparation for the journey to the castle was required of him. Amidst all this, just before eleven o'clock in the morning, Navi came flying out of the barn, screaming at Link for leaving her in there without so much as a word to what was going on. Link briefly apologized, saying he'd forgotten, though in actuality, he had left her there purposely in an attempt to spare himself from her annoyances for at least a small while.

Without hesitation, Malon began questioning Link and Navi as to what life was like in the forest. "Are there many other fairies? What are all of the Children like? What did you do while you were there?"

Slightly annoyed by all the questions, Link nonetheless began detailing his exploits in the wood to Malon. Starting with the trivial aspects of day to day life, then talking about what the other Kokiri were like. He reminisced about Saria for a brief moment while describing her to Malon, but briefly changed subjects to avoid this. Several times throughout his story, Malon made various gestures of surprise, glee, envy, and, upon the mention of Mido, fret. Link finished his story with the events that led up to his departure, sans a few of the more sensitive details. "And did you save him?" Malon asked, after he was finished.

"What?" Link inquired, not sure of what she was talking about.

"The Great Deku Tree. Did you save him?" she repeated.

Link paused for a moment before answering, contemplating just what he would say. "Well… in a way," he finally managed to get out, "But not in the way I would have hoped."

A look of melancholy came over Link's face, even more detectable than the one that had encompassed him when he spoke of Saria, especially to someone as intuitive as Malon. She couldn't say why, but she guessed that it was unusual for Link to display such emotion, and she couldn't help but wonder what fate had befallen the Deku Tree to cause such a change in his otherwise stoic demeanor.

"Link," Navi started tenderly, "It's okay. Nobody blames you."

"Not nobody," Link said.

He didn't say who he was talking about. He didn't have to. Even Malon, having no real idea of what was going on, caught the implication. Whatever had happened to this Great Deku Tree, Link blamed himself for it. That much was clear. The next few minutes were marred by an uncomfortable silence. Malon and Link continued their work as though they were in solitude, Link not looking anywhere in particular, and Malon looking anywhere but at Link. Navi flitted above them with a quiet hum, trying to think of a remedy for the situation. "Well, Malon, how is life living on a ranch," she finally managed to blurt out awkwardly.

"Oh, heh," she laughed nervously, a gawky grin on her face "It's not that exciting. Not nearly as much as a life in the woods, anyways."

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty to tell," Navi said, relieved that the conversation was no longer dead.

"Well," Malon said, her smile becoming more natural now, "don't say I didn't warn you."

She then launched into a rather grand speech (one might say epic if not for the mundane nature of the story) concerning her life on the ranch. This immediately revealed two things about her to Link: she was a social creature, as she clearly was very comfortable with talking for long and, for Link, often arduous intervals; and that she had led a rather simple life of glee and happiness, with no considerable tragedies to speak of. After nearly forty minutes of this, Navi interjected: "And what of your mother. I don't think we've met her yet."

"Oh, well, my mom is dead," Malon said, surprisingly uncaring.

"Oh… sorry," Navi apologized, looking at Link for some kind of response from him, but he remained distant, and none came.

"No no, it's okay," Malon hurriedly spoke, realizing the uncomfortable position she'd put Navi in, "It's not a big deal. I… I never really knew my mother. She died not long after I was born."

Link wasn't really sure why, but he suddenly felt very sorry for Malon. He still wasn't even very clear on what a mother and father were, having never known any his entire life. All the Kokiri were born of the Deku Tree, and parents weren't something that they were even aware of. Not having any real idea why, Link was able to deeply empathize with Malon never knowing her mother, though there oughtn't to have been any reason for him to even comprehend her feelings, let alone experience them. In fact, the feeling seemed almost natural to him.

"The only thing I remember from her, in fact," Malon continued, "is this song she used to sing me to sleep with."

"How does it go?" Link asked, much to the surprise of the other two, who weren't aware that Link was even paying attention to the conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Malon opened her mouth and began singing a calm western tune, with a simple, yet elegant, melody. And not just singing. Serenading. Her voice was beautiful. Each note came out as lucid as glass, and as melodious as a church choir, but with the simplicity of a solo, ringing out in the clear air of the open pasture, echoing off the buildings and producing a gorgeous harmony of sound. Even Link could not help but be moved by the sound of her voice, so alluring it was.

Finally, Malon's song came to a close. "Malon, that was beautiful," Navi said, quite impressed with the young girl's ability.

"Thanks," Malon replied, giggling nervously.

Behind her the sound of a horse whinnying was heard. All three of them turned their attention towards the sudden sound to see Epona come running up to Malon, rubbing her head in the girl's hand affectionately, begging to be pet. Malon gladly obliged, running her hand down the horse's mane, making various sounds of bliss as she did so. "Awww, there's a good girl," she would say, "Awww, Epona."

"What do you call the song?" Link said dryly, breaking Malon free from her reverie.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What do you call the song?" he repeated.

"Oh, well, it never really had a name," she began, "but I call it Epona's Song, because it always tames Epona and makes her friendly."

Link stood in wonderment at the beast before him. How could he possibly have guessed that even such a simple creature as a horse understood the power and beauty of music? This was truly an amazing horse, Link thought to himself. Turning back to work now, Link toiled away at his duties all through the afternoon. About an hour after midday, Malon asked Link to go find her father and tell him that the milk bottles (whatever those were) were ready to be crated up.

Link ended up finding him asleep inside the farmhouse, some strange birds with white and red feathers called Cuccos flocking all over the floor of the first level. After waking him up, giving him the message, and returning to the field, Link couldn't help but inquire of Malon about Talon's slumber. "Oh, did you find him napping again?!" she shouted out, "I swear to Din I'm gonna give him a railing over dinner!"

Now flailing her fist rather wildly, she continued, "If you ever find him like that again, fairy boy, you make sure to give him a swift kick in the pants! He always does that when I'm not looking!"

Link nodded his head in agreement, fearing that anything less might bring Malon's wrath upon him, which was quite clearly not something he desired. The day continued into the evening, upon which Link was finally able to give up the tool, and make his way to the now particularly cozy-looking farmhouse on the other side of the field. Upon entering, however, Link was greeted with the prospect of having to help prepare dinner, before being able to eat it.

Malon kept quiet all throughout the preparation, but made good on her word at the dinner table, much to Sahasrahla's amusement. Link couldn't remember the last time he'd heard someone yell so loud, especially at their own father. _But wait_, Link thought, _why does that seem improper to me?_ The thought was quickly forgotten when Malon reached across the table and pointed her finger into Talon's chest; a rather odd spectacle, as she was half his height and a third his size. In fact, it was quite comedic, and Malon, Talon, and Sahasrahla were soon writhing with laughter.

Link didn't join in, merely sitting back and eating his meal in peace. And it was a strange meal indeed. In the forest, Link's diet consisted mostly of plants, roots, and vegetable, with the occasional squirrel or bird slain with a slingshot; but here, his meal was something called steak--which they said was from the cows he met earlier, but he didn't fully believe them--served with some odd root called a potato, and the white liquid from earlier: milk. He found the latter particularly delicious. Although a bit skeptical in its origins from said cows, he nonetheless heartily enjoyed the beverage. Far better than any river or stream he'd ever come across in the forest.

After the raucous trio calmed down, dinner was a rather peaceful affair, the most exciting thing being Sahasrahla detailing all of his adventures to Link, Talon, and especially Malon. And his adventures had been many, for they sat at the table nearly an hour, listening to him detail great battles with exotic creatures at the borders of Hyrule, or talking all about some far off race of people Link had never heard of. After the meal, Link had somehow been volunteered for more work, as he had to help clean up the remnants of their supper. He and Malon scrubbed the metal plates off in a dirty bucket of water they kept in the corner, whilst Talon and Sahasrahla retreated into the opposite corner in some comfy looking chairs, no doubt catching up on how many years had passed since their last meeting.

At one point, Malon started splashing water on a rather unamused Link, an act she immediately stopped after she caught a sideways glare from him. Evening turned into night, and it was becoming time for them to entreat one another, and retreat to their beds. "I wish I could offer yeh a better place than them barns, Sal," Link heard Talon say apologetically.

"Think nuttin' of it friend," Sahasrahla replied warmly.

As Link headed out the door, Malon stopped him. "Hey, fairy boy," she called out.

He turned around to face her. "What do you say you let me mend those clothes up for you?" she asked, "You can borrow some of the extra clothes we keep away in that chest over there."

Link followed her pointing finger to the small chest against the far wall of the room. "I… I guess," he stuttered, trying to sound thankful, but unsure of how.

"You can change in hear," she said, ignoring his failed attempt at gratitude, "I'll go upstairs. You can leave your green clothes on the table there, and I'll come down in a few minutes and grab them, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Link said, still trying to sound thankful; "Thanks," he finally managed to blurt out.

"No problem," Malon replied, already heading up the stairs, Link following her step along the way.

Navi flitted above Link's head for a few seconds before saying, "So, you thanked her."

"Yeah, so?" Link said mildly defensively, "She was being nice."

"So were you," Navi replied, "You didn't glare at her when she called you 'fairy boy'."

"So, it's starting to grow on me. What's it to you?" Link asked, growing more defensive.

"Oh, nothing," she said, and flew out the window, allowing Link the privacy he needed to find fitting clothes and change.

A few minutes later, Link was garbed in some strange brown cloth that slightly itched at him when he moved. Link exited the farmhouse and entered into the adjacent barn, the light of the candle being blown out in the house behind him, presumably by Malon, before he'd even reached the stables. Walking to the other end of the barn, he flopped down into the hay, and fell asleep within minutes.

He was at the edge of the precipice again, fire cascading around him, overwhelming him with its intense heat. Billowing black smoke filled his lungs as he coughed up ash. Carbon seemed to pour forth from his pores, he was so smothered by the flames. He began crying for help, trying to glimpse through the licking fire to find Navi, Saria, anyone. But it was in vain. Even past the flames, the air seemed to be colored a thick grey and red, as though the whole sky were afire. Whatever world he was in, it seemed only to be composed of fire. Everywhere, surrounding him, encompassing his being and asphyxiating his very essence. There was no escape from it. It was everywhere. Link went limp, and allowed himself to fall into the blackness beneath him. Down, down, and down. He couldn't decide whether this or the fire was better.

Sweating profusely, Link awoke to find himself staring into an unfamiliar face. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. He could make out no facial features, his visage was so blurred, but he knew it was beautiful. How could it not be? It was saving him, releasing him from his hellish prison. Escape shouldn't have been possible, but he did it anyways. No, the face did, whoever it was. The image focused, and he became more aware he was no longer dreaming, as the face became that of Malon's. He hadn't realized it, but he was tightly squeezing her hand in an attempt to pull himself free from his nightmare.

Swiftly coming to his senses, Link let her hand go and pushed himself away from her. "I… I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, taking this as a sign of distaste, "But you were having another bad dream, and I couldn't just leave you in your nightmare."

Link stared at her a few moments. "Another?" he finally said, still staring at her.

"Yes, you were having one yesterday as well," she said, calming down a little, but still very frightened by the occurrence.

"Malon, look, I…," Link started, fumbling over his words, "Forget about it. It was nothing."

The next few minutes were rather silent between them as they prepared for the day. It wasn't long until Malon came around though, and became her talkative self once again. Today's work turned out to be much different than the day previous'. Instead of tending to various animals, Link's work was in getting prepared for the journey to Hyrule Castle. This involved loading more crates of milk into wagons, and getting said carriages ready to have horses strapped to his. The horses themselves also had to be prepared to be hooked to the yokes. Sahasrahla offered to have Sleipnir help pull the load, since he would have to come anyways, to which Talon readily agreed.

This day went by much faster and smoother for Link. Though still a bit sore from the past day's work, he found the preparing of horses and wagons to require much less physical exertion than tending to the animals and fields. Before he knew it, the tasks were completed, the group was prepared to leave for the next day, and it was time for the evening meal. Not much differed from the previous night's supper. Sahasrahla told stories, and then the children cleaned up the mess while Sahasrahala and Talon talked in hushed voices over in their little corner.

Soon, it was time to go to bed once again. Malon promised Link that his clothes would be properly mended by the next morning and bid him goodnight. Once again making his way out to the barn, and quickly falling asleep. After a rare dreamless night, Link awoke to the sound of Talon shouting orders to the others. Doing his best to pretend as though he were still asleep, Navi ruined any chance of this happening by shouting at him to wake up. Before he knew it, he was swept up in the madness of the moment, and completed flustered tasks as fast as he could, just so the insanity would end and he could be calm again.

Before too long though, the crew was finally ready to head out. "Now Ingo, you be good to the horses, and make sure they behave" Malon said to the cantankerous farmhand just before hopping into the back of one of the wagons, not giving a second look back on him.

"Oh, I'll make sure they behave," Ingo said under his breath, somewhat sadistically "Any dumb beast can be tamed with pain."

Once again though, no one took note of the inconspicuous man, far too wrapped up in the rush of the moment. Finally, the wagons began moving and they were off. _This is it_, Link thought, _I'm finally going to Hyrule Castle._

Link took a long look back at the farm that had sheltered him for the past two days before looking forward, entirely uncertain of what view the horizon might bring.


End file.
